night of formal
by mcwalterk
Summary: takes place the night if formal.
1. Chapter 1

Background info. It takes place the night of formal. Everything that happened that night happened. Nathan had a fight with Haley. And Mouth told Brooke about what really happened that night after Trick. And told Felix it was over between them.

Night of formal.  
Nathan's POV  
N-"I can't believe Haley would lie to me about where she was the night I was away with Lucas. When she told me she would be hanging out with Brooke. That was a complete lie. And I believed her. Then she shows up hours late for formal. I wanted to surprise her. When we won King and Queen by playing the song she recorded. But when I heard the other voice on the song. Everything came clear to me. And then having a bit fight. When she told me she was sorry I didn't get into that camp. I told her to look in a drawer at home. And she would see I got into that camp. But I didn't want to go because I wanted to be near her. And she called me selfish because she has something she was good at. And I didn't understand that. All I ever done was put her first. And this is how she repays me.

Down by the beach from Nathan. Brooke is sitting on the beach alone. Thinking of what a mess everything turned out to me.  
B-"I can't believe how stupid I am to believing Felix. But I guess that is what I get for trusting someone again. I always have to fall for the wrong guy. I thought after the whole mess with Lucas I was done with all that drama. So I decided to do friends with benefits with Felix. It was much easier than having to get my heart broken again. And with Lucas with Anna now. I don't know what he sees in her. But he must see something. Because he seems to like her alot. Now I sit here all alone at formal. Thinking what a mess my life has become."

Nathan was walking down the beach when he saw someone sitting alone on the beach. He didn't know who it was as first. But as we walked closer he could see that it was Brooke. He walked to her. He could see that sad look on her face. So he moved closer to her.  
N-"Is this beach taken?"  
B-"Plenty to go around." Nathan sat down.  
N-"I' m not going to ask if you are OK." Brooke just looked at him.  
N-"Know any good jokes?"  
B-"You are looking at one." Nathan looked at her. She looked back at him.  
B-" Why do people lie. You know the bad guys only want to be in your bed. And the good guys want to get into your heart. And I'm the idiot that falls for it every time." Nathan looked at her.  
N-"Brooke you are not an idiot. Not even close. You know who you are. Most people don't. And that is why they lie." Brooke looked at him.  
N-"Come on let's go back to the beach house. It''s later a cold. And shouldn't be driving."  
B-"What about Haley? Shouldn't you be getting home to her?""  
N-"I don't want to talk about Haley now." Nathan stood up. And held out his hand. Brooke looked up at him for a moment. And hesitated for a moment. But then reached out and took his hand. Nathan helped her up. And they walked back to the beach house.

At the beach house. Nathan opened the door. Stepped aside to let Brooke threw. Brooke walked into the house and Nathan closed the door.  
N-"You want anything?"  
B-"Beer if you got one."  
N-"i want one for myself.'

Nathan walked into the kitchen got two beers out of the fridge and walked back into the living room. And sat down on the couch next to Brooke.  
N-"Why were you on the beach alone? Where is Felix?"  
B-"I really don't want to bring up his name. But to tell you. He lied to me. He told me the night I got drunk the night of Trick opening. He said he took me home. But he lied to me and it was actually Mouth that brought me home. He is the one that took care of me. Felix is the one that bought my dollhouse back. But Felix had Mouth take the credit for that. Nathan I been lied to once before. And that almost killed me. You think you can trust someone. They just let you down. That is why I started this friends with benefits. Cause in the end I won't get hurt. I didn't want to have feelings for Felix. But he showed a different side. You know Peyton once said that. I was Felix in pants." She looked at Nathan.  
B-"Do you think that is true Nate?"  
N-"In some ways I think it is."  
B-"But after Lucas I swore to myself. That I would never trust or love someone again. You know after being burned like I did. I learned. It's better to not have feelings. Or show someone you care. It's much for easier when feelings are involved."  
N-"But Brooke that is not who you are. Underneath everything. Deep down you only want to be loved and cared for by someone."  
B-"I can't be hurt again Nathan. And it almost killed me." She starts crying. Nathan didn't know what to do. But moved closer to her. And wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Brooke wrapped her arms around him. And cried into his chest.

After a few minutes Brooke pulled away. And looked at him.  
B-"I'm sorry Nathan I shouldn't be doing this."  
N-"It's OK I don't mind." Brooke looked at him.  
B-"Nathan can I ask you something?"  
N-"Sure."  
B-"Why aren't you with your wife?"  
N-"Let's just say she lied to me."  
B-"About the whole Chris thing."  
N-"Yes about that. But I don't know why she had to lie to me about that."  
B-"Because she knows how upset you would get."  
N-"It's not all about that Brooke. What do we have if we don't have trust. When she told me she was going to be hanging out with you. I believed her but instead of hanging out with you she was with Chris all night. And today she shows up 2 hours late for the formal. I've been waiting all night for her. All the while she was with Chris."  
B-"Nathan Haley loves you not Chris. But she feels that Chris can make her music dreams come true."  
N-"Brooke she said just because I didn't get into high flyer's. She shouldn't feel guilty about wanting something for herself. Well guess what I did get into high flyer's. But said no because I wanted to be close to her."  
B-"Nathan that is grate. But it's only 2 1/2 months. You would only be away from her."  
N-"But that is a long time. And I didn't care that I was giving up my dream. Because Haley is my life. And I would do anything for her."  
B-"Nathan you are a great guy. I've seen you change into a better person this year. You aren't the same #. You use to be when school started."  
N-"Thanks Brooke you've changed too. You are a great person. Who deserves to be loved and cared for. And if Lucas and Felix can't see that. That is too bad for them."

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. And before they knew what was happening. Their faces were moving closer. They looked in each others eyes. And within seconds their lips met. It started off slow and then started to get heated. Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. And Nathan pulled Brooke closer to him. They both knew it the back of their minds that it was wrong. They kept on kissing until Nathan broke the kiss to look at her. And saw she was more beautiful then he would like to admit. He stood up and held his hand out to her and pulled her off the couch. And swept her up into his arms. And carried her into his room. Nathan opened the door to his room. And closed it with his foot. He set Brooke down on the floor. He stopped kissing her. And he looked her in the eyes. And gently cupped her face in his hands. And they both looked into each others eyes for the longest time.

Nathan gently lowered his head and kissed her. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. And kissed him back. And before either of them knew it. They were tearing each others clothes off. Nathan pushed Brooke over to the bed. And gently laid her down. And laid down on top of her. When they both were undressed.Brooke wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer.Nathan broke the kiss and kissed her down her face to her neck. Nathan pulled back and looked at her.  
N-"You sure you want to do this?"  
B-"yes." When she should have said no. Nathan took that hint. And he slowly pushed into her. When he was inside. They both moaned and looked at each other. And he slowly moved inside her. At this moment they both didn't care what was happening outside this room. But in the morning they are going to feel guilty. But didn't care about it now. About an hour later they finished. Nathan pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. And pulled her into his arms. Brooke settled in his arms. And they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Brooke woke up around 5 in the morning. She was confused of where she was. She sat up a little bit. When she felt a body next to her. She groaned when she thought she was in bed with Felix. And she kicked herself into falling into his trap again. But when she looked at the person next to her. To her surprise it was Nathan. Trying to put the pieces together. And the events of last night came back to her. She never felt more lower of herself then she did just then. She just slept with a married man. And that is a sin even to her. How could she have done this to Haley. A friend she has gotten close to. After the whole Lucas thing Haley was there for Brooke. And this is how she treated her. She slowly slipped out of bed. Not to wake Nathan and quietly got dressed. When she was dresses. She walked over to the bed. And looked down at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. She leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. And moved back quickly.  
B-"I'm sorry about this Nathan." And she walked out. When she got home she packed her belongings and left. Leaving a note for her parents. Saying she was leaving. And didn't know if she was coming back. She thought like they would care. she left Tree Hill. Not saying goodbye to anyone. Including Peyton. She felt guilt she wasn't going to tell Peyton she was leaving. But she had to leave. She couldn't face anyone. She didn't know where she was going to end up. But she knew it had to be far away from Tree Hill and Nathan. She thought of Nathan and how nice and kind he was to her. They've been friends for a long time. But never really close. She always thought she was really hot. And what it would be like if they ever got together. But she didn't think like this. When he was married to someone else. And who he loved. And as she drove past you are now leaving Tree Hill. She thought of what lies ahead of her.

A few hours later Nathan wakes up to find that he is alone and naked. He is wondering what he is doing here. When he reaches out he feels nothing there. He is confused and wraps the sheet around his waist. He is looking around wondering what went on last night. When the events of last night came flooding back to him. He couldn't believe he just slept with Brooke. And never feeling more lower of himself. He cheated on Haley with one of her friends. Even though I was mad at her about Chris. She never cheated on me with him. But one big fight and I ruined it all. This was a mistake he said. When he saw a note on the night stand that had Nathan's name on it. He read it. It was from Brooke.  
B-"Nathan I want to thank you for last night. You were very good to me and I thank you for that. But what we did last night was a mistake. I know we were both lonely. And that is no excuse. You are married to Haley who has become a good friend to me. And this is how I repay her. You love her and I accept that. And that is who you should be with. Go to her talk to her and patch things up. And forget this ever happened. I will never forget how kind and sweet you were to me. But we have to forget it happened. I'm sorry. signed Brooke.

After reading the note Nathan got dressed. Never had anymore guilt then he did right now. But he made his way back home to Haley.  
end of chapter 1

Next chapter  
skip ahead 1 year and see where Brooke ended up.  
And see what has happened to everyone in that year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year has past since last years formal. Everyone has had major changes in their lives. No one has seen or heard from Brooke since last years formal. They all have grown up in the last year.

Peyton-is now with Jake. He returned with Jenny last year. And they have been very happy together. She has wondered what happened to Brooke. That she up and left without telling anyone.

Lucas-Got his heart test. After major convincing from Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton, his mom, Dan and Keith. And the test cam back. That he didn't have the same condition as Dan has. Which was a relief to him all the same. And he could do everything he always done. He also has wondered where Brooke has gone. But hasn't asked any questions.

Nathan& Haley-"Have been divorced for almost a year now. After Haley went to New York with Chris. Which made Nathan a little bitter. But who was he to say that he was a good husband to her. He felt guilty about cheating on her. He had never told anyone what happened between him and Brooke.

Anna&Felix-are still in town. Anna is now with Tim. And Felix is with Theresa.

At Karen's cafe  
Lucas, Nathan, Jake and Peyton are sitting in a booth. It was just the four of them left of the group. Peyton is looking out the window thinking. While the guys were chatting. Jake looked over at her.  
J-"Baby what's wrong?"  
P-"Everything is so different now. Both Haley and Brooke are gone. And I miss Brooke. I don't get why she didn't tell me that she was leaving. Hasn't even called me. I don't know where she is or if she is OK." I thought we got past the drama we went threw."  
L-"Peyton I'm sure she is OK. She is Brooke she can take care of herself." Peyton glared at him.  
P-"Don't you even care."  
L-"Of course I care. But we can't put our lives on hold because she left."  
P-"What has happened to you. You've been so cold this year. Whenever someone mentions Brooke you get all in a mood."  
L-"I do not."  
P-"Lucas no one has seen or heard from her since formal last year. This isn't like her. Did anyone talk to her that night. Got the feeling that she was going to take off like she did. I mean I know she was upset about being broke. But it doesn't make since. It's like she vanished into thin air. You guys might not care that she is gone. Or even care she hasn't called. But I do."  
L-"Peyton we didn't say we didn't care. Of course we do. But maybe she just needed to get away for a while to clear her head."  
P-"Yeah but a year Lucas she hasn't even called her parents to tell them where she is or me for that matter and I am her best friend."  
J-"Peyton it's OK. I'm sure she is OK."  
P-"I hope so." Nathan sat there listening to the others talk. But his head and heart weren't there. He couldn't tell the others what happened with Brooke. Lucas would kill him. If he knew what he did to Haley with Brooke while he was married to Haley. Although Lucas hasn't talked to Haley since she left. Nathan still has images in his head about that night with Brooke. They had passion for each other. That in his opinion they never had with anyone else.

Nathan looked up to see Felix, Anna, Tim and Theresa walk in the door. Peyton waved to Anna. And the four of them walked over to them.  
A-"Hey everyone." As they took the booth next to them.  
P-"Not alot just talking."  
A-"Anything interesting."  
P-"Not really. I'm just worried about Brooke. Taking off like she did. Doesn't call anyone to let them know she is OK."  
F-"I'm sure she is fine. Off sleeping with random guys." Nathan looked at him. And clutched his fists together.  
N-"Felix if you had any sense at all you will take that back."  
F-"Face is Nathan she is a slut. I bet the night of formal last year. She hooked up with someone. And that is why she left."  
N-"I'm warning you man. You shut up right now. Or I'll shut you up myself."  
F-"Another one of Brooke's protectors. Tell me Nathan you sleep with her too. I mean she's slept with most of the guys at school."  
Tim-"She hasn't slept with me."

Nathan heard enough. And without thinking or anyone could stop him. He jumped out of the booth. And lunged at Felix. Throwing him up against the window.  
N-"I'm going to give you one last warning. You talk about Brooke like that again. I will not hesitate to kill you." Lucas pulled Nathan off of Felix.  
L-"Nathan let it go. It's not worth it."  
N-"That is where you are wrong with that Lucas. It is worth it. I'm not going to let him talk about Brooke like that."  
F-"My my Nathan aren't we a little testy today."  
N-"That's it I'm not going to do this with you. I used to destroy guys like you. This is your last warning. Do shut up about Brooke if you know what is good for you." Nathan let go of Felix and ran out the door so fast. Everyone watched as Nathan left. When he got outside he leaned against the door and whispered.  
N-"Where are you Brooke. But please where ever you are please be alight." And then he left.

End of Chapter 2

Find out where Brooke has been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setting Where Brooke it.

Meanwhile on the other coast. Brooke is waking up. Alot has happened to Brooke. After leaving Tree Hill. She ended up going to Orange County. Where her aunt and uncle lived. When she left she didn't know where she was going. But when she remembered that they lived. When she showed up at Kristen and Sandy's house. They were surprised to see her at their door. But they said she could stay as long as she wanted. She and Seth have gotten alot closer. And they shared everything. She helped him out with Summer. Gave his tips on how to impress her. She has gotten to know Ryan really well. He was her closest friend. And they shared everything. She told him everything that happened back in Tree Hill. She's good friends with Marrissa and Summer. She still remembers what happened back home. But knew she had to forget it. But couldn't let it go.

She woke up when she heard someone knock on the beach house door.  
B-"Come in guys." Seth, Ryan, Marrissa and Summer came in.  
B-"hey guys what's up?"  
M-"Not a whole lot. What about you?"  
B-"Trying to catch up on my sleep. Haven't gotten alot lately."  
Sum-"You want to go to the mall?"  
B-"I can't but go have fun."  
Sum-"Come with us."  
B-"I have responsibilities to take care of."  
M-"Just for a while."  
B-"Thanks for asking but I'll have to pass."  
Before anyone could say anything. They heard a noise from inside the main house. Brooke looked at them and left to go into the main house. Followed by everyone else.

When she walked into the house. She looked at Sandy and Kristen.  
B-"I overslept and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise."  
K-"It's OK Brooke it was no problem." Turning around to face her. Holding 2 babies in each arm. Brooke took one from her.  
B-"Everything OK with them?"  
K-"Yes they are fine."  
B-"Was worried for a minute. But let me go feed and change them." Brooke held out her other arm. And Kristen put the baby in her arm. She turned and walked out of the house. And went back to the pool house.

An hour later Brooke has finished feeding and changing them. She looked up to see Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa walk in. Brooke is watching her identical twin sons. As they slept. Motherhood had really changed Brooke. When she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to believe it. Hoping it was another scare like the last time. She took 2 home pregnancy tests and two trips to the doctor. That finally convinced her it was real. When she found out she was pregnant she didn't know what she was going to do. But after alot of thinking and soul searching. She decided to have them. She didn't know it was twins until she was 3 months along and had her first ultrasound. She fell in love with them at first sight. Never seeing anything that tiny before. At first she was scared. She didn't even know who her babies father was. But after they were born. She had a paternity test done. She hacked into school records. And found out the blood types of both Felix and Nathan. And was relieve when she knew Nathan was there father. She thought about telling him so many times. But didn't want to ruin Nathan's marriage. So she kept them a secret.The boys are 2 1/2 months old. They were born a month earlier than expected. She had complications in her 8th month of pregnancy. So they had to take them by C-Section. Both were in the NICU for the first month of life. But they are both very healthy and strong. Just like their daddy she had to say.

Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan walked as Brooke looked at her boys adoringly. She looked up to see them all standing there. Watching her.  
Sum-"What are you doing?"  
B-"Just watching my boys sleeping peacefully." Everyone knew what happened between Brooke and Nathan. She told them when she found out she was pregnant. And they didn't judge her. Like people would if she stayed in Tree Hill.  
R-"I know we've been threw this Brooke. But maybe you should tell there father about them."  
B-"Ryan I can't. It will ruin his marriage. And I don't want that. He is happy with Haley."  
Seth-"Brooke, Ryan does have a point. How could he not love them. They are easy to love."  
B-"In a way I know you are right. But I have to protect Nathan Jr and Alexander. I don't want them to be hurt. When their dad wants nothing to do with them. Haley would ask him to choose. And in the end they will be hurt."  
M-"You don't know that Brooke. Everyone should know their own children.."

Brooke looked down at her sons and frowned.  
B-"They look so much like their father. It's sometimes scary. and I know you are right. Nathan has a right to know he has children.  
Seth-"You should tell him soon Brooke."  
B-"I know but I'm scared he is going to hate me."  
M-"We will come with you."  
B-"You don't have to do that."  
Sum-"We want to. We'll leave next week."  
B-"OK but I hope I'm not going to regret this." The other 4 left leaving Brooke alone with Nathan and Alexander. She went back to watching them.  
B-"I'm sorry boys. Maybe I screwed up. Not telling your father about you. But mommy is going to fix that. And whatever happens know you will always have me."  
End of chapter 3

Next chapter  
Brooke, the twins, Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth go back to tree hill.  
Lucas, Peyton and Jake will learn what happened between Brooke and Nathan.  
Nathan and Brooke see each other again after almost 1 year apart.  
Nathan learns he is a father. How will he react. Stay tuned and find out.

A/N Please reply and let me know what you think. Feed backs are welcome

Thanks. Kari


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day they arrived in Tree Hill around 3:00 P.M. They were staying in a hotel. Brooke turned to them.  
B-"OK I'm going to try and track down everyone. Would you guys mind watching the boys while I do this."  
M-"Not at all. Take your time they will be fine."  
B-"They are sleeping now. But they should wake up in a couple hours. And they are going to want to eat. Their bottles are in the fridge already made. Just warm them up in the micro. But I'll be back before they are ready for their baths and bed."  
Sum-"Good luck Brooke."  
B-"Thanks you guys for coming. You didn't have to. But I'm grateful you did."  
M-"Brooke we are your friends. We are glad we could help in any way." Brooke walked over to the babies.  
B-"OK boys be good. Mommy will be back after a while. But I'll miss you. I love you both so much." Seth leaned down and kissed their foreheads. Then turned and walked out the door.

The first place Brooke stopped at was her parents place. She hesitated as she walked up to the door. When she got to the door she took out her keys and opened the door. She wondered if they even knew she was gone. When she walked inside she was surprised to see both her parents were at home. They all looked at each other.  
Mrs.Davis-"Brooke where have you been?"  
B-"It's a long story."  
Mr.Davis-"Where have you been for the last year?"  
B-"I will tell you everything."

After she finished telling them.  
B-"So I came back. So I could tell their father face to face."  
Mrs.Davis-"Who is their father?"  
B-"I really shouldn't tell you. But here is goes. Their father is Nathan Scott."  
Mr.Davis-"As in Dan Scott son?"  
B-"Yeah."  
Mr.Davis-"He's been divorced for about a year now."  
B-"Really what happened?" Feeling guilty about it.  
M.Davis-"His wife ran to New York with some guy last year."  
Mrs.Davis-"So you were pregnant."  
B-"Yes and I know this must be a shock to you. But I love my sons very much. Nothing you can say to me will change that."  
Mrs.Davis-"Why didn't you tell us?"  
B-"What would you have said if I did mom. That I would ruin the Davis last name. And if I wanted to be apart of this family. I would have to get rid of them. And it's not like you would care. I thought I would let you know I was back. But I don't know how long I will be staying. But if you want. I can bring them here sometime."  
Mr.Davis-"We would like that. You have any pictures?"  
B-"Yes." She grabbed her purse and dug threw it. And took out a picture of the boys. And handed it to her father.  
B-"Nathan John is on the right. And Alexander Kyle is on the left. They were born a month early. But they are both fighters. And are now very healthy little boys."  
Mr.Davis-"They are adorable."  
B-"I think so." Her father was going to give the picture back.  
B-"No you guys keep it. Do whatever you want with it. They are your grandsons. My offer still stands. You want to see them just let me know. But know this. They will not be hurt by you or anyone else. I have to go now. I have to try and track down Nathan." Then she turned around and left.

End of chapter 4

Brooke sees everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Setting River court.

About an hour later Brooke has looked everywhere for Nathan and couldn't find him anywhere. When she walked into Karen's cafe. Both Karen and Deb were surprised to see her. She asked them not to tell anyone she was back. They both said they wouldn't. She looked everywhere but one place. And she drove to the river-court.

At the river-court. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Tim, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and Peyton were at the river-court. Brooke was surprised to see Jake back. Peyton looked bored out of her mind. Brooke smiled boy has she miss Peyton. Even though she had Marissa and Summer. No one could replace Peyton as her best friend. She slowly got out of the car. She was stuck in place for the longest time. She looked at Nathan and just stared at him. He looks the same as he did the last time she saw him. He still looked handsome as ever. God her boys look like him. She just stood there.

Peyton looked across the court. To see someone that looked just like Brooke. She thought she was seeing things. She squinted her eyes. But it really was Brooke standing there. But she looked different. She looked radiant. And a little more curvier than usual. Before she knew it she was calling out her name.  
P-"Brooke." She got off the picnic table and walked closer. The guys turned to see what got Peyton's attention. As Peyton got closer. She knew it was Brooke. She ran toward her. When she got to her. She threw her arms around her and hugged her.

Brooke just stood there when Peyton hugged her. But finally hugged her back. Peyton pulled back and looked at her.  
P-"It's really you?"  
B-"It's really me."  
P-"Where the hell have you been." She said angrily.  
B-"Peyton."  
P-"Don't Peyton me Brooke Davis. You up and leave without saying anything to anyone. You take off to god knows where. You don't call or write. To tell anyone you were OK. Meanwhile I'm going out of my mind for the last year. Wondering if you were hurt or even worse dead."  
B-"Peyton I'm sorry alot had happened. And I couldn't face what I had done. And I had to get away for a while."  
P-"A whole year Brooke."  
B-"I'm sorry."  
P-"Where have you been?"  
B-"In California with my aunt and uncle."

Before they could say anything more. Jake, Lucas, Tim and following behind them was Nathan. He couldn't believe that Brooke was back. She looked the same as usual. But she had a glow about her. He couldn't put his mind on why. as he approached the rest of them. Brooke let got of Peyton and turned to the guys.

As they approached she didn't know what to do. She and Nathan locked eyes with each other. And they shared a moment. Before she turned to Jake and Lucas. She hugged Jake.  
B-"It's good to see you Jake."  
J-"You too."  
B-"How long have you been back?"  
J-"Almost a year."  
B-"How's Jenny?'  
J-"Good she is two now and very happy."  
B-"What made you decide to come back?"  
J-"Got a call out of the blue from Lucas. Saying Peyton needed help. No one could get threw to her When I got here I saw her trying to bu coke. From some guy." Brooke looked at Peyton.  
B-"Peyton why would you do something like that?"  
P-"Alot was happening to me back then. I was missing Jake and Jenny my dad, my mom. Then you left without saying goodbye. Then to top it all off. Not more then a week you disappeared Haley up and left."  
B-"Again I'm sorry about that."  
P-"I haven't touched the stuff since then. I am more happier now. I'm with Jake now and I adore Jenny."  
B-"That's good I'm happy for you."

Brooke turned to Lucas.  
B-"You Broody look the same as you always have. You still got that broody look on your face." She hugged him and pulled back and smiled.  
L-"Same goes for you cherry. So where have you been all this time?"  
B-"California with my aunt, uncle and cousin."  
L-"You know you up and leave like that without telling anyone."  
B-"I just had to get out of here."  
L-"how long are you back?"  
B-"Don't know. As soon as I clear up loose ends."  
P-"What lose ends. You are leaving again."  
B-"Yes as soon as I talk to someone."  
P-"Felix?"  
B-"God no he is still here."  
P-"Yes and dating Theresa."  
B-"That's fine. And I don't care. He can rot in hell for all I care."

Brooke looked at Nathan. And slowly stepped to him.  
B-"Hey Nate." Nathan froze in place. What should he do.  
N-"Hey Brooke. How have you been?"  
B-"Can't complain." and they both hugged each other awkwardly. But liking the feeling they had in each others arms. And they pulled back.  
T-"It's good to see you Brooke."  
B-"Yeah you too Tim."  
J-"What have you been up to all this time?"  
B-"Not a whole lot." Lying to them she's been up to alot all this time.

Before she should say anything her cell-phone rang. She answered it.  
B-"Hello?"  
Seth-"Brooke it's Seth." she panicked.  
B-"What is it Seth."  
Seth-"You have to get to the hospital."  
B-"Why what's wrong?"  
Seth-"It's Nathan he is burning up. We didn't know what to do. So we brought him here."  
B-"How is he?"  
Seth-"I don't know they are working on him now."  
B-"I'll be right there. Tell him I love him."  
Seth-"I will and please hurry. Alexander needs his mommy."  
B-'I'm on my way." And she hung up.

Brooke turned and was going to leave. When Peyton called her back.  
P-"Brooke where are you going?"  
B-"I'm sorry but I have to go."  
P-"Where?"  
B"I don't have time for this."  
P-"We are coming with you."  
B-"Alright but I really have to go."  
P"We will follow you." Brooke got into her car.  
B-"Hold on Nathan mommy is coming." She started the car and the rest followed her.

End of Chapter 5

Next chapter

The gang find out about Nathan And Alex.

And Nathan learns he's a father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Setting Hospital

10 minutes later Brooke parked her car. And made a beeline to the door. She was walking so fast. She was halfway to the door. Before any of the others got out of the car.  
P-"Brooke hold up." She didn't listen and kept on walking. Her child was sick she wasn't going to hold up for anything. Brooke walked into the emergency room. And searched for Seth and the others. The other 4 were close behind her.

Brooke spotted Ryan and walked over to them.  
B-"Ryan how is he?"  
R-"I don't know. The doctors are still with him. I'm sure they will be out soon."  
P-"Brooke who are these people?" Asking very confused why Brooke was here.  
B-"My cousin Seth, my foster cousin Ryan. Ryan's girlfriend Marissa. And Seth's girlfriend Summer." Brooke was frantic that is when Alex started crying. Seth walked up to her with the baby. Brooke took Alex from him.  
B-"He is OK?"  
Seth-"He's been a little fussy. We've tried everything. Changed him, fed him, tried rocking him. Nothing worked."

Brooke looked down at him. And gently brought him up to her shoulder. And gently bounced up and down.  
B-"It's OK baby mommy is here. What's the matter?" And she patted his back. And he let out a burp. And he started to calm down. She brought him back down in her arms.  
B-"You feel better now my big boy?" He looked up at her and smiled.  
B-"I missed you did you miss me. I hope Seth didn't bore you with all his comic book talk."  
Seth-"Hey I heard that. Besides who would teach him about guy stuff. it I wasn't around."  
B-"That's funny."

Nathan, Peyton, Lucas and Jake looked confused about the whole thing.  
P-"Brooke what is going on here. And who is that you are holding?" Brooke turned around with the baby in her arms. To see all of their confused faces.  
B-"Guys I would like you to meet my son Alexander Kyle. Alex I would like you to meet my friends Peyton, Lucas, Jake and Nathan." Nathan stared at the child in her arms. Really shocked about the whole thing.  
P-"When did you have him?"  
B-"2 1/2 months ago."  
P-"When did you find out about him?"  
B-"a month after I left."  
P-"Why didn't you call me about this?"  
B-"Because it wasn't something I wanted to talk about."  
P-"Who is his father?"

Before she could say anything a doctor came out.  
Dr.-"I have an update on the baby's condition. Who is his mother?"  
B-"I am. Is my son OK?"  
Dr.-"He is just fine. He's running a high fever. But we gave him some medication to bring it down. I would like to keep him over night for observation. Just to be on the safe side."  
B-"Can I see him?"  
Dr.-"Yes as soon as we get him settled. You may go in and see him. I'm sure he would like to see his mommy. Instead of a bunch of strangers."  
B-"Thanks doctor." The doctor left.

Brooke looked back at everyone.  
L-"Who is he talking about. Who would you like to see?"  
B-"My son."  
L-"Your son but you are holding him aren't you?"  
B-"I meant my other son."  
P-"You have 2 sons?"  
B-"Yes."  
P-"And what is your other Son's name?"  
B-"Nathan John."  
P-"What is going on Brooke.? And who is their father?"  
B-"You really want to know?"  
P-"Yes."  
B-"My son's full names are Nathan John and Alexander Kyle Scott."

That was a shock to everyone including Nathan. he himself is wondering what is going on. He is trying to put the pieces together in his head. Lucas was confused too. He thought that is was a false alarm.  
L-"Brooke how could that be. You told me it was a false alarm."  
B-"That one was. This one wasn't."  
L-"But we never slept together again after everything that happened."  
B-"We didn't and they aren't yours."  
L-"Then who is their father." Brooke looked at Nathan and slowly walked over to him. And stood in front of him. Nathan just stared at her. And then at the boy in her arms.  
B-"Nathan I would like you to meet your son Alexander Kyle. And Alex I would like you to meet your daddy."

There was gasps all around. No one knew what to say.  
L-"Nathan what is she talking about?"  
N-"Brooke and I slept together the night of the formal. It wasn't something planned. It just happened. But this is all news to me."  
L-"You cheated on Haley. How could you?"  
N-"I was hurt and angry after the whole thing with Chris. I went for a walk on the beach. Where I saw Brooke sitting on the beach looking really lonely. We got to talking then went back to the beach house. And before I knew it we were kissing then it just happened."  
L-"You lousy son of a bitch. How could you do that to Haley?" He yelled making Alex who was just starting to fall asleep in his mother's arms. Woke up with a startle. And he started to let out a loud wail.

Brooke bounced him up and down.  
B-"It's OK honey you are alright. You are safe with mommy. He didn't mean to scare you." After he settled down. Brooke looked at Lucas and glared.  
B-"Lucas lower your voice. Jesus you scared him. Now apologize to him. And tell him you are sorry you scared him." Lucas looked at her. Thinking she was nuts. but she gave him a look that said she meant it. Lucas walked up to her.  
L-"I'm sorry I scared you kid." Unsympathetic.  
B-"His name is Alex you big jerk. I won't hesitate to hurt you. If you take that tone with him again. He's your nephew for god sakes. Show a little compassion."  
L-"Sorry."  
N-"Brooke I'm confused here. What makes you think this is my son?"  
B-"Your sons Nathan. Your other son is here. Because he was running a high fever."  
N-"But if they are 2 1/2 months old. They can't be mine."  
B-"Nathan they are yours. They were both born a month early."

Nathan looked down at Alex.  
B-"You want to hold him?"  
N-"I don't know. He looks happy in your arms."  
B-"You are is father Nathan I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
N-"Alright." Brooke gently put the baby in his arms. Nathan tensed up.  
B-"Relax." Alex slowly opened his eyes. And for the first time he stared up at his father. Nathan gulped the lump that was in his throat. Nathan couldn't believe his eyes. He was holding a baby. That Brooke said was his. As if she was reading his mind she said.  
B-"They look just like you." And they both looked down at their son. Falling asleep in his father's arms.

A few seconds later the doctor came back out.  
Dr.-"You may go see him now."  
B-"Thanks doc." She turned to Nathan.  
B-"You want to meet your other son?"  
N-"Sure" He handed the baby back to Brooke. She walked over to Ryan.  
B-"Here can you take him. We'll be right back." She handed Alex over to Ryan.  
R-"Sure we will be here." Brooke leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
B-"You be a good for uncle Ryan. Mommy and daddy are going to see how your brother is doing. But we'll be right back." With one last kiss she turned to Nathan.  
B-"You coming?"  
N-"Yeah." And he followed her down the hall.

End of chapter 6

Nathan meets little Nathan.

Nathan and Brooke talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nathan and Brooke are walked down to their son's room. She could hear him crying.  
B-"Why he is crying like that? What's wrong with him?"  
Nurse-"He's just a bit fussy. But his temperature is dropping. I think he is just confused why he is here."  
B-"He's not use to alot of people. Even though he spent the first month of his life in the hospital. Surrounded by nursed and doctors." Brooke walked over to the crib that her son was in and carefully picked him up. Careful not to pull on his IV.  
B-"Hey little Nate why are you crying? You are OK now. It's OK mommy is here now. Relax Nathan John." Little Nathan started to calm down.  
B-"That's it mommy is here now. and I'm never going to leave you." Brooke cradled him in her arms. He opened his eyes for a minute. Making sure she was still here. Before he closed his eyes.  
B-"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got sick. But mommy had to do something. She should have done a long time ago. But you know what." She gently laid him back in the crib. Ran her hand over his head.  
B-"I will tell you. There is someone else who is here to see you."

Brooke looked back at Nathan. Who watched Brooke take care of her child. He didn't want to intrude so he stood back. Brooke reached her hand out. Nathan didn't know what to do. But finally stepped forward and took her hand.  
B-"It's OK Nathan You don't have to be afraid." And she gently tugged him forward. Nathan stepped behind Brooke.  
B-"Nathan John your daddy is here too. Now you just get better. And then you can get out of here. I know you don't like hospitals. And I can't blame you. You and Alex had a rough start. But you both have come along way since then."  
N-"Brooke can I ask you something?"  
B-"Sure."  
N-"I want to believe these boys are mine. But it's hard to believe."  
B-"Nathan I know this is alot to take in. And I understand your reservations. But I had a paternity test done after they were born. And to my relief they turned out to be yours. Nathan when I found out I was pregnant. I was scared and confused. And what was worse was. I didn't know who fathered them. For 8 months I was pregnant. I feared the person I didn't want to be their father was their father. The only person i didn't want to be their father was Felix."

Brooke reached up hesitantly and brought her hands up and cupped his face.  
B-"Nathan Scott I'm telling you the honest to god truth. You are the father of my sons. I wouldn't lie about something as important as them. Nathan they are my world. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love them. There was a couple times in that first month I could have lost both of them. More Nathan than Alex. He was just so tiny. Just barely over 5 pounds. Alex was more close to 6 pounds. But they both had their fair share of troubles. The doctors didn't think Nathan would survive. But I just knew he would pull threw. And do you know why?"  
N-"Why?"  
B-"Because he was just like his daddy. Because he was strong and determined to put up a fight. Nathan your sons made it threw just fine. And they are strong and healthy. And just like you in every way."

She looked at him.  
B-"Nathan say something."  
N-"Brooke before I say anything I need proof that these are my sons."  
B-"Tell you what. You can talk to the doctor if you want. If you want to have your own paternity test done I am OK with that. But I know the truth. And the truth is that these two boys are our sons Nathan."  
N-"Why didn't you tell me?"  
B-"Because I first I didn't know if they were yours. But when I found out they were yours. I was scared and I didn't want to ruin things between you and Haley."  
N-"We never should have gotten married."  
B-"Nathan the reason i came back was to tell you about them. Once you know the truth it's up to you what you do with it. But mark my words Nathan. If you want to be a father to them. That is fine. But if you hurt them in anyway. I will hurt you much worse. They deserve to have their father in their lives. But if you don't want that. Then leave them alone. We'll go back to California. And they will be happy. There are other males in my life. That would gladly step in and be there for them." Brooke turned back to little Nathan ignoring the other Nathan in the room.

Nathan didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked to the door.  
B-"Nathan." Brooke stopped him.  
N-"Yeah."  
B-"I'm sorry I kept them from you. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. I just don't want them thinking. It's their fault you weren't in their lives. I don't want them growing up like Lucas did. Being ignored by their father. If you choose not to be a dad to them. They will know who their father is. And what they do about it will be up to them." Nathan turned and left without saying anything to Brooke.

In the waiting room Nathan walked into see everyone still there.  
Seth-"How is he?"  
N-"He's fine he's sleeping. Brooke is with him."  
Seth-"We haven't met yet. I'm Seth Cohen Brooke's cousin."  
N-"Nathan Scott."  
Seth-"Yeah I heard alot about you. Nathan all you have to do is look at the boys. To know they look just like you. Brooke says it all the time. She would say they look just like their daddy."  
N-"I hear what you are saying Seth. But I need proof. Brooke has given me permission for a DNA test. I'll know within the hour."

Ryan stood up.  
R-"I'm going to check on Brooke. Here Nathan why don't you hold him. You may just change your mind." Ryan handed him Alex. Nathan held him. And sat down next to Peyton. He looked down at him. Alex slowly opened his eyes. And looked at him and smiled. Nathan was startled when Alex opened his eyes and looked at him. That they were the same eyes as his. Peyton leaned over.  
P-"He's adorable isn't he?"  
N-"Yeah he is."  
P-"Nathan he looks just like you."  
N-"You think?"  
P-"He's got your eyes, nose and that dark hair. But he's got Brooke's mouth."  
N-"Nathan has dark hair too."  
P-"How he is?"  
N-"He was crying when we walked in. But as soon as Brooke picked him up he stopped crying. Just like Alex did . She is such a natural with them. She was telling me. When they were born. That there was couple of times when they thought neither of them would have made it. I guess more so Nathan than Alex. Nathan was alot more tinier than Alex. When the doctors told her Nathan probably wouldn't make it. she didn't believe it. He pulled threw and she knew. She said he would make it. Because he was just like his daddy. This seems unto real."  
P-"It is for all of us Nathan. But what are you going to do?"  
N-"Nathan's doctor is running a DNA test.I should know either way within the hour."

30 minutes later Brooke and Ryan walked into the waiting room. She saw Nathan holding Alex. And her heart melted at the sight. Summer looked up to see Brooke and Ryan walk in.  
Sum-"How is he?"  
B-"His fever is down. And he's sleeping like an angel. I just wanted to see how Alex was doing."  
Sum-"He's been good. He's eaten and has been changed and Nathan did both."

Brooke walked over to them. And sat down on the other side of Nathan.  
N-"You want to hold him?"  
B-"No he seems to be fine with his daddy."  
N-"He's quite amazing."  
B-"I know sometimes I just find peace in watching them sleep." Alex woke up when she heard his mother's voice. Brooke smiled.  
B-"Hey how's my baby. You bonding with daddy." He let out a gurgle. Both Nathan and Brooke laughed at their son.  
B-"Just so you know Alex your brother is fine. Tomorrow we will get out of here. And then you will have your playmate to play with again."

10 minutes later they are all sitting in the waiting room. Lucas is glaring at Brooke and Nathan. Brooke has had enough with his attitude.  
B-"Lucas what is your problem?"  
L-"Nothing."  
B-"You have done nothing but glare at me since. You found out I had twins with your brother. You have something to say so say it."  
L-"How could you do this to Haley?"  
B-"Haley is not even here. She left Nathan not me. And she was mostly the main reason I was not going to tell Nathan about them. I didn't want to ruin their relationship. But after alot of convince from my 4 friends. I thought I was time to tell Nathan. Lucas you see these 4 people."  
L-"Yeah."

B-"They have done nothing but have been nice to me. Since I showed up at my aunt and uncle's house. They let me into their lives and made me fell as if I was at home. Then when I found out I was pregnant. I told them everything that happened here. And you want to know something. They never judge me once. About what I did. It's more than anyone would have done in this town. They were there for me. When my sons were in the hospital fighting for their lives. They have done alot of stuff for me. After I finally got to bring them home. They offered to babysit. When I'm to tired to do anything. Summer would say. Brooke get a couple hours sleep before you collapse of exhaustion. We'll take carer of them for a while you just get some sleep. And Ryan who isn't either their father or uncle. Has treated them as is they were his own. He has done alot of stuff for them. And he isn't ignoring them. Like you seem to be doing right now. If you would ask me do I regret sleeping with Nathan while he was married to Haley. The answer will be yes. But is you ask me do I regret keeping them. Then the answer would be no. They are the best things that have ever happened to me. I've changed alot in the last year. I'm not the same Brooke as I was a year ago. So you can be mad at me all you want. But you will not take it out on my sons. They are just innocent babies. I'm surprised at you the most Lucas. Because you cheated on me with Peyton. You have no room to talk about cheating on the person you are with."  
L-"That was two years ago Brooke.If you slept with Nathan to get back at me. It didn't work."  
B-"Oh Please I got over you a long time ago. I didn't sleep with Nathan to get back at anyone. Alot of stuff was going on in our minds that night. And one thing lead to another. And the next thing I knew I woke up next to Nathan the next morning naked. I never felt so low in my life. And I just packed up some stuff and I left that very next day."

Before Brooke could continue the doctor came in. Brooke stood up.  
B-"Doctor is Nathan OK?"  
Dr.-"He's fine. I'm here to talk to a Nathan Scott."  
N-"That's me."  
Dr.-" Your test results you want are in." Brooke sat back down.  
N-"Go ahead doc just tell me." The doctor looked into the folder.  
Dr.-"In the matter of Nathan John Scott you are the father 98. And in the matter of Alexander Kyle Scott you are the father also a 98. And considering they are identical twins. There is no doubt either of the boys were fathered by another man."  
N-"Thanks doc I feel better now I know they are my sons."  
Dr.-"You are welcome. I will check on Nathan in the morning. And if he checks out OK I will release him."  
B&N-"Thanks." And the doctor walked out.

Nathan looked down at Alex, his son.  
N-"Well Alex I'm your daddy. Now I know the truth. Still a little hard to digest in so little time. But know I will always be here for you and your brother. I've only known you for a couples hours. But I can't help but love you both already." A tear slid down his cheek.  
Seth-"They do that to everybody that sees them."

Brooke looked at him and gently brushed the tears from his face. Nathan looked up from Alex to look at her and smiled. He brought his free hand up. And cupped the back of her head. And slowly brought her head to his. And kissed her gently on the lips. And then pulled back. Brooke looked at him.  
B-"What was that for?"  
N-"I wanted to do it. And to say thank you."  
B-"For what?"  
N-"For giving me two perfect sons."  
B-"You are welcome. And I should be thanking you. You have given me two of the most precious gifts. Anyone could ask for."  
N-"So we are equally lucky."  
B-"Yes we are."

After a while Brooke sent Ryan and the others back to the hotel. And told them to take Alex with them. She was going to stay with Nathan for the night. She didn't want to leave his by himself. Both Nathan and Brooke both spent the night of their son's side. Nathan bonding with his other son. Nathan had his hands on Brooke shoulders as they watched their son sleeping peacefully. Little Nathan feeling safe that his mommy was here. He didn't know who the man was with her. But something told him he could feel safe with him. But didn't know why yet.  
End of Chapter 7

Next CHAPTER  
Little Nathan gets out of the hospital.  
More confrontation between Lucas, Brooke and Nathan.  
Felix sees Brooke with the babies. And thinks they are his.  
Nathan and Alex meet the rest of their families.  
Brooke and Nathan have a long time. Sparks fly between them. But do they stop is from happening. Or do they deny what they are feeling for each other.  
Only time will tell about that.

A/N Please reply and tell me how you like it.  
Thank,  
Kari


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Nathan walked into his son's room. To find Brooke sleeping in the chair next to Nathan's bed. Without waking up Brooke. He walked over to the bed. And watched as his son slept. But then his eyes averted to his mother. He never really thought of her as more than just friend. Or ever beautiful for a reason. But looking at her now. He's wondering why he and Brooke weren't ever more. She's got this beauty about her. That he's never seen before. Or didn't want to see. But he was last night how loving and devoted mother. She is to his sons. He also saw the bond Nathan and Alex had with their mother. Which has him angry. Brooke got to bond with them right away from the start He missed 2 1/2 months of their lives.And for what? He tried to listen to the reasons she gave him. Why she didn't tell him. But what would he do if he knew about them earlier. would have it made a difference or not. He didn't know the answer to that. But they are his babies. As much as they were Brooke's. He was going to be there for them. Even if it meant moving to California to do so. To be more closer to them. He looked down to see his son looking up at him and smiling.

Nathan slowly lifted him out of the crib. And into his arms. Little Nathan looked at his father and studied him.  
N-"Hey Nate if I haven't introduced myself yet to you. I am your daddy. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you and Alex. But that is going to change. I'm going to be a good father to you both. Your mother is right. It's not hard to love you. Speaking of your mother. She and I didn't have the kind of relationship. That involves conceiving children. But that doesn't mean you aren't going to be loved and taken care of. Your mom is one of my oldest friends. But I've never seen her the way she was last night. The way she was with you and your brother. And I've never seen the love in her eyes ever since I've known her. But I have seen it when she looks or talks about you guys. I just hope you can rely on me. Like you do your mother." Nathan gently laid him back in the crib.

Brooke slowly started to wake up. And saw father and son bonding. She didn't want to interrupt so she kept silent. She is feeling even more guilty about keeping them all apart. But she thought she was doing the right thing for her sons. And maybe she was wrong. Brooke slowly got up and made her way to the crib. She gently put a hand on Nathan's back. he gently reached up and took her hand. And turned his head to look at her. And they stared into each others eyes. Brooke was the first one to pull away. And turned her gaze to her son and smiled.  
B-"Hey baby boy are you feeling better this morning." Little Nate smiled at his parents.  
B-"You are a bid flirt you know that. Just like your dad."  
N-"Hey don't tell him that. Nate she's lying. If there is anyone more of a flirt. It's your mom." Brooke elbowed him in the side. Little Nate giggled.

A few minutes later the doctor came in.  
Dr.-"How's everyone this morning?"  
B-"Alright."  
Dr.-"I just need to check him over."  
B-"OK we'll just be outside."  
Dr.-"It will only take a couple of minutes." Nathan and Brooke turned to their son.  
B-"You be a good boy. Mommy is going to be right outside."  
N-"So will daddy." Brooke and Nathan turned and left. taking one last look at their son before they left the room.

15 minutes later the doctor came back out.  
Dr.-"Your son is fine. And he's free to go."  
B-"Oh that is good news."  
Dr.-"We'll discharge him and he's free to go."  
N-"Thanks for all you have done."  
Dr.-"It's my job." And he turned and walked away.  
B-"Thank god he is alright. I was afraid something bad was happening to him."  
N-"Brooke he is fine."  
B-"yeah I know you are right. But when they are sick. I can't help it. It brings back to when he was in the hospital. I was so scared that I was going to lose him."

Nathan could tell she was scared. And before he knew what he was doing. He pulled her into his arms. Brooke didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. And cried into his chest. Nathan ran a hand threw her hair.  
N-"Brooke it's OK he's fine. And he is a healthy baby boy."  
B-"Nathan I was so scared when I got that call from Seth yesterday. It felt like my heart just stopped."  
N-"Yeah I had that same feeling. When you said Nathan meet your son Alex." Brooke looked up at him.  
B-"Nathan I didn't want to tell you the way I did. In front of everyone like that. I was really coming to look for you yesterday. I wanted to tell you one on one." Nathan pulled back and took her face into his hands.  
N-"Brooke everything is fine now. Nathan is fine and so is Alex."  
B-"Nathan I've been so alone. I know I have my aunt, uncle, Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer. But I am their mother. They didn't know what it was like. Watching your children fight for their lives day in and day out. And there wasn't anything I could do to help them. I never knew fear like that." She started to panic.  
N-"Hey, hey that is enough. That is all over with now and quit worrying."  
B-"I can't quit worrying Nathan. They are my babies."  
N-"Brooke hey listen to me now. You don't have to do this alone anymore. You have me."  
B-"Really?"  
N-"Yes really. They are just as much as your sons. As they are mine. You weren't the only one. Who was there the night they were conceived you know. It takes two to make a baby."  
B-"I know that dumb-ass. I was present in health class. When they discussed what could happen during sex."

Nathan laughed.  
N-"There is that sense of humor I missed about you."  
B-"I didn't think you would have noticed I was gone."  
N-"Brooke I knew something wasn't right. About the way you left. Not that I didn't feel guilty about that night. But I don't regret it either. I never knew I had that much passion with someone before." Brooke blushed.  
B-"Nathan!." And hid her face in his chest.  
N-"Come on let's got get our son and get out of here."  
B-"I like the sound of that."  
N-"What?"  
B-"Our son."  
N-"Come on let's get out of here." Nathan and Brooke walked back to their son's room.

An hour later Brooke, Nathan, and little Nathan walked up to the hotel-room and got off the elevator.  
Brooke heard Alex screaming bloody murder from down the hall. Brooke turned to Nathan.  
B-"Here can you take him." And she handed him to Nathan. Brooke walked down the hall. And took out her key. And opened the door. And walked into the door. To see Marissa trying to calm down a screaming Alex. A few seconds later little Nathan started the same thing.  
M-"Oh thank god you are here. He's been crying like this for a while now.."  
N-"Brooke why is he crying like that? And what's wrong with Nathan now." Brooke walked over to Marissa to take Alex from her. Brooke bounced up and down.  
B-"Hey it's OK Alex mommy is here now. You are going to make yourself sick. Please calm down." Alex started to calm down.  
B-"That's a boy. You are just fine. Did you miss mommy. Well mommy missed you. But I didn't leave you. But mommy and daddy were with Nate. See he wasn't feeling well honey. And he had to stay overnight in the hospital. It's got you scared being in a new place. It's scary but you are safe now."

Brooke walked over to Nathan. And both Nathan and Alex started to clam down even more. Nathan and Brooke smiled at each other. And turned the boys so they could see each other.  
B-"All they needed was each other. They haven't spent this much time away from each other."  
N-"Brooke I know this probably isn't the right time. But I think since you are here. That the boys should meet the rest of their families."  
B-"Yeah I know. But can we wait a couple hours. Neither one of us got any sleep last night. And I need to shower. The boys need to be fed, changed and they need a nap."  
N-"I suppose you are right."  
B-"Always right babe."  
N-"There's that sense of humor of yours again."  
B-"Just call me with the time."  
N-"I will." He handed Nathan to her.  
N-"OK boys be good for mommy. Daddy got some stuff to do. But I'll see you both later." He kissed each of his son's heads. And then he looked at Brooke.  
N-"Call you later."  
B-"Yeah." Nathan leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
N-"See you later mommy."  
B-"See you later daddy." Then he turned around and left.

Brooke turned to see the others staring at her.  
B-"What?"  
M-"What was that all about?"  
B-"Nothing we has a good talk."  
M-"If memory serves me correct. That is the second time he has kissed you."  
B-"Marissa don't make more into what it seems. But I'm not even thinking about dating anyone. And that includes Nathan."  
M-"But Nathan isn't just anybody. He is the father of your sons. But deep down even though you deny it. He is much more to you than that. Than your friend and the father of your sons."  
B-"Marissa I don't know what you are talking about."  
M-"Sure you do. Whether you want to admit it or not. You and Nathan share a bond that most people don't."  
B-"And that bond is. We are parents to our sons nothing more."  
M-"OK if that is truly what it is. I'll let it go."  
B-"It is. I'm going to give the boys there baths. You guys do whatever you want to do. There is not much to do in this town. but there is a mall 10 minutes if you want to do some shopping."  
Seth-"I think I'll just take a nap. It's been a long couple of days."  
Sum-"That's a great idea."  
B-"Why don't we all get some sleep."  
R-"We'll be in the next room if you need us."  
B-"OK." The other 4 left and went back to their room. Brooke turned to the boys.  
B-"Ok boys let's get you two bathed. So tell me what do you think of your daddy. I can see it in his eyes already. He loves you both. But give him more time to adjust to being a dad. Ad later you will meet the rest of your family. You will have to let them get use to you as well. But they will love you. Just as much as mommy does."

End of Chapter9

Next chapter

Brooke sees Felix again.

A/N I'll leave it at that for today. I'm going out and will be home Late. But I'll post more tomorrow.

Please reply tell me what you think.

Thanks, Kari


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Setting Brooke's hotel room.

2 1/2 hours later Brooke and the boys are up. She has just finished getting them dressed. Nathan is wearing a blue Nike nylon pants and jacket with a blue hat to match. With white Nike shoes blue stripes. And Alex is wearing a red Nike pants and jacket and red hat. With white Nike shoes with red stripes.  
B-"You two look so cute." They gurgled in response. But the bod was broken when her cell-phone rang.  
B-"Mommy has to take this. But I won't be long. Hello?"  
N-"Brooke it's Nathan everything OK?"  
B-"Yeah I just finished dressing the boys."  
N-"Well I told my family to meet me at Karen's cafe at 6."  
B-"That is fine. They need to eat soon anyways. Do you want to meet us there?"  
N-"yeah I'll meet you out front."  
B-"OK I'll see you later."  
N-"See you then." And they both hung up.

By 3:00 that afternoon. Brooke, Nathan, and Alex are all sleeping. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer walked in to find them all sleeping peacefully. But didn't want to intrude so they left. And let them sleep.

2 hours later they were all awake. She was putting things into their diaper bags. She looked up to see the others walk in.  
Seth-"Where are you going now?"  
B-"The boys and I are going to meet Nathan. So they can meet the rest of their family."  
R-"How do you feel about that?"  
B-"They deserve to know their family. Well I got to get going. I'm going to meet Nathan in a few minutes."  
Seth-"You want us to go with you?"  
B-"No I'll be alright. I'll be at Karen's cafe.If you are hungry later stop by then."  
Sum-"We will."  
B-"I have my cell-phone if you need to get a hold of me."  
Seth-"Brooke relax you will be fine." He gave her a quick hug and pulled back."  
B-"Thanks Seth." Then she turned and left.

10 minutes later Brooke pulled up to Karen's cafe. Got the stroller out of her car and set it up. Carefully not to wake the boys. She gently laid them in the stroller. And took the diaper bags out. And locked the door. And started walking to the door. But was stopped when she heard her name being called. Thinking it was Nathan she turned around.

But as soon as she saw who it was she groaned. Trying to ignore them. Theresa, Felix, Anna and Tim walked up to her. Felix stepped to-wards her.  
F-"Brooke?"  
B-"Yes it's me Felix."  
F-"Well the missing Brooke has returned. So where have you been?"  
B-"It's none of your business."  
F-"Did I hurt you that much. You had to leave for a year. To get over me."  
B-"Please I never felt anything for you, Let's just say you scratch my itch that needed to be itched."  
F-"Well found someone else that satisfies me in every way. Way better then anyone else before."  
B-"Yeah I heard about that. Congratulations on that." Brooke turned to Theresa.  
B-"Theresa and how have you been?"  
Th-"Just fine Brooke and you."  
B-"I'm just fine. Anna good to see you."  
A-"You know you cause alot of grief when you left. Without saying anything to anyone. Peyton was becoming a real mess around that time. She had no one to talk to after you left. That was until Jake showed up. You leaving without telling my brother you were going. he really cared about you Brooke."  
B-"Please Felix only cares about himself."  
A-"That is not true."  
B-"He lied to me repeatedly. If you knew one thing. It's being lied to. I was lied to once before Anna and it almost killed me. Until you have your boyfriend and best friend cheat on you behind your back. Then we'll talk about honesty with someone."  
A-"Brooke it wasn't just Peyton and Felix. Lucas was upset for the longest time. And no one knows why. Even Nathan was upset. But that could have been because Haley left him. But he's been a scour mood since the day you left. I don't know why, But he almost took off Felix's head. When he called you a slut."  
B-"That is nice Anna. But I have to go." She tried to get out of the way. But a cry came from the stroller. Brooke turned to the stroller and peeked in.  
B-"Oh hey little guy. What's wrong? I know you don't like being stuck in one place for long. You get that from your daddy. He's impatient like that too." She said taking Nathan out of the stroller.

The other 4 mouths dropped. When they saw Brooke taking out a baby. Felix couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he got really angry.  
F-"This is why you left. You found out you were pregnant. So instead of telling me. You kept my child away from me." Nathan cried a little bit louder. Waking up Alex who was in the stroller.  
B-"Great just great. Why can't people lower their voices. Around my sons. I will tell you. Anyone else raises their voices around them again. I'll give them something to yell about." Brooke turned to Tim.  
B-"Tim can you take him out and give him to me. But please be careful with him." Time carefully picked up a crying Alex and handed him to Brooke.  
B-"It's OK boys don't listen to the angry man."  
Tim-"Brooke when did you have kids?"  
B-"About 2 1/2 months ago."  
Tim-"You know they look kind of alike. To a person I know. But I don't know who."  
B-"Thanks Tim and I do think they look like their daddy."  
F-"That is great and all. But you can hand over my sons now. I'm sure they would be better off with me. Than their slut of a mother," Brooke turned and glared at Felix.  
B-"Over my dead body. Would I hand my sons over to you."  
F-"I can arrange that if you would like."

Then out of nowhere Brooke heard a voice she was happy to hear. And sighed of relief.  
N-"You will have to go threw me first." Stepping in front of Brooke. He turned is head to look at her.  
N-"You OK?"  
B-"Yeah I am fine. It's the boys he scared. Just like your brother did. And he said to me. I will take my sons now. And that they would be better off with him. Then they would be with their slut of a mother." Nathan's face turned angry.  
N-"Felix I thought I warned you what would happen. If you called her that again."  
F-"I'm not afraid of you Nathan. Now get out of my way. I want to take my sons home. I've already missed 2 months of their lives. I will not miss another minute."  
B-"Felix there is a reason you can't take my sons."  
F-"You mean my sons too."  
B-"That is where you are wrong. You aren't their father biologically or on their birth certificates."  
F-"You will say anything to keep them away from me won't you."  
B-"Are you not listening or just plain stupid. Felix you aren't their father. And I thank god every day for that."  
A-"This is all confusing. But who is their father if Felix isn't?"  
B-"You want to tell him." Looking at Nathan. Nathan turned around to face Brooke. And Took Alex from her. Once Alex was settled in his arms. He looked at him and Nathan smiled. Felix tried to take him away from Nathan.  
F-"Give me my sons." Nathan shoved him.  
N-"Felix you touch my son again I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
F-"That is a good one. Since when are they yours?"  
N-"Since the night Brooke and I conceived them."  
A-"You and Brooke slept together. When?"  
N-"Not that it's any of your concern Anna. But it was the night of formal last year."  
Tim-"Nathan why didn't you say anything?"  
N-"Because it's not something she and I were proud of. She was upset and I was upset. One thing lead to another it just happened. But that is besides the point. But make no mistake Felix. You come near either of my sons again or Brooke. I won't hesitate to kill you."  
Tim-"What are their names?"  
N-"I'm holding Alexander Kyle. And Brooke is holding Nathan John."  
Tim-"Now that I look at them. I can see you in them."  
B-"I say that everyday."  
F-"This is not getting us anywhere. So hand over my sons."  
N-"Felix they aren't yours. I had a paternity test done yesterday. Just to be sure they were mine. And they are a 98 match."  
F-"How can you be sure one isn't mine?"  
B-"Because dummy they are identical twins."

Brooke turned to Nathan.  
B-"Nathan can we please get out of here. They boys are gonna be hungry soon.  
N-"Sure lets go." And they both turned and left and walked into the cafe. Nathan and Brooke sat down in a booth.  
N-"Will you be OK for a few minutes while I make some calls?"  
B-"Sure but take Nathan he needs to be changed."  
N-"Yeah if you want to give him up." Brooke handed him over to Nathan. Nathan gave her a evil look.  
N-"You are pure evil you know that." Brooke smiled.  
B-"Get use to it baby." Nathan laughed and walked to away.

10 minutes later he walked back out. Brooke has just finished feeding Alex. When Nathan came back.  
B-"Nate don't get comfortable. You have another diaper to change."  
N-"I just changed his. What's wrong with you?"  
B-"I have to feed Nathan now."  
N-"I can feed him. I'm not falling for that trick again."  
B-"Fine I'll do it. Come on Alex let's get you changed. Since your daddy is a big baby."  
N-"I'm no baby darlin I'm all man. You should know that."  
B-"Nathan not in front of the babies. Let's not scar them for life. I'll be back in five." Brooke got up from the table and went to the restroom to change Alex.

End of Chapter 9

Nathan and Alex meet the rest of their families.

Brooke and Lucas go at it again.

Brooke and Nathan have a nice talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Setting Karen's Café

10 minutes later Brooke walked back out with Alex. And headed over tot he table. And sat on the other side of the booth with Alex.  
B-'Did you make your phone calls?"  
N-"yeah my family is on their way."  
B-"Nathan I'm nervous about this."  
N-"Don't be. I will do all the talking."  
B-"They aren't going to like this."  
N-"Brooke it's not their life. They may be angry. But they are going to have to get use to it."

Brooke looked up to see Dan, Deb, Keith, Karen, Lucas, Peyton and Jake walk in.  
B-"They are here. Nathan I can't do this."  
N-"Yes you can." Brooke started hyperventilating.  
B-"Nathan I can't. I thought I could do this. But I can't." trying to breath. Nathan slid out of the booth and sat next to her. He took her face into his hands.  
N-"Brooke breath and relax. We'll do this together."  
B-"Alright but if they start yelling. Don't say I didn't say anything." Nathan smiled.

Nathan stood up and helped Brooke out.  
N-"Mom, dad, everyone over here." They all walked over to them.  
Deb-"Nathan why did you want all of us here?"  
N-"Everyone you remember Brooke."  
Deb-"Of course. How you've been Brooke?"  
B-"Alright."  
Dan-"Nathan are you two getting married?"  
N-"No but I would like to introduce you to two people. Mom, dad I would like you to meet your grandsons." Everyone stood in shock. But then noticed the two babies in their arms.  
Deb-"Nathan what is going on?"  
N-" I will explain. Last year after formal. Brooke and I slept together. We were both upset and hurting. Before we knew what we were doing. It just happened. The next morning I woke up. To find Brooke gone. And me feeling angry with myself. For what I had done to Haley. The next day I went to try and find Brooke. But she was gone without saying goodbye to anyone. Fast forward a year later. Yesterday I found out I was the father of identical twins boys. It's been hard to take in but I have. Everyone I like you to meet my sons Alexander Kyle and Nathan John."

Dan and Deb stood in shock.  
Deb-"They look so much like Nathan."  
B-"I've been saying that since they were born."  
N-"Mom, dad I know you maybe angry and disappointed in me. But I'm going to be a father to my sons. You can either be apart of their lives or not. But I'm not going to let anyone push them around. They are going to grow up in away that I never did. And that is having a father that will love them. And let them be themselves."  
Deb-"How old are they?"  
B-"They are 2 1/2 months old. They were born a month early. And in the beginning they both had their fair share of troubles. But they are both happy and healthy. And I apologize to you both. For keeping them away from you for so long. At first I wasn't quite sure they were Nathan's. But there was a chance they were Felix's. But once they were born. I had a paternity test done. And they turned out to be Nathan's. And the second reason why I didn't tell Nathan. Was because I didn't want to ruin Nathan and Haley's relationship. I wasn't going to tell him. But after alot of convincing from alot of people. I decided Nathan needed to know his sons and them to know Nathan. I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated me. But I was thinking about them."  
Dan-"I know this is going to sound cold-hearted. But What is their last name?""  
B-"Dan that doesn't sound cold-hearted at all. And to answer your question. Their last name is Scott. It's says on their birth-certificates. Along with Nathan's name as their father."

Deb and Dan stepped closer to them. Brooke smiled.  
B-"Alex, Nathan I would like you to meet your grandma Deb and grandpa Dan. Dan, Deb meet your grandsons Alexander and Nathan."  
Deb-"Hey Nathan, Alex I'm your grandma." She looked at Brooke.  
Deb-"May I hold one?"  
B-"Of course you can." Brooke handed Alex over to Deb. As soon as he was in her arms. He squirmed a bit but then settled in her arms."  
B-"Deb this is Alex."

Deb started tearing up.  
Deb-"Hey Alex wow you are very handsome. Love the outfit you are wearing. I think your daddy has one just like it. You have to forgive me Alex. This is alot to take in. But I am a grandma at a young age. But I'm going to love you both. It's hard not to love you already. If you need anything you can always come to grandma."  
N-"Dad would you like to hold Nate?"  
Dan-"Sure." Hesitantly. Nathan set him in Dan's arms. Dan was a little nervous about holding a infant again.  
N-"Dad relax."  
Dan-"OK." Dan relaxed a little bit.  
Dan-"Hey little guy I'm your grandpa. Weird word grandpa. Never pictured myself as one. I wasn't the best father to my sons. I pretty much bullied your father. And for a long time. He didn't want anything to go with me for a long time. But we have become much closer lately. And I promise not to pressure you the way I did your father. And I won't ignore you like I did your uncle."

Nathan and Brooke smiled watching their sons. As they slept in their grandparents arms. Brooke moves closer to Nathan. Nathan turned his head and looked at her. And smiled. Brooke put a hand on his back and moved closer to his side. Both parents and grandparents. Watched in amazement. As they looked at the two boys. That mean the world to them.

They were pulled out of their moment. When they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see the others trying to understand what is going on. Brooke turned to Deb and held out her arms. Deb put Alex in her arms. Nathan took Nate from Dan. And they walked over to Keith and Karen.

When they were standing in front of them.  
N-"Keith I like you to meet your great nephews Alexander and Nathan. Alex, Nathan meet your uncle Keith.  
Keith-"Wow Nate they look just like you."  
N-"Thanks." Brooke turned to Karen.  
B-"Ms. Roe I'd like you to meet my sons. Alexander Kyle and Nathan John. Boys meet Ms. Roe. A very nice lady. Whose always been very nice to me."  
Karen-"Brooke it's Karen. But my last name isn't Roe anymore It's Scott."  
B-"Wow that is grate I'm very happy for you guys. When did you get married?"  
Karen-"About 3 months ago."  
B-"Wow alot has changed since I left."  
Karen-"Yeah for you too. How have you been?"  
B-"Karen I can't describe the way I feel right now. My life had changed completely. I just don't think what is best for me anymore. And I can tell you. There has been no guys in my life. Except my sons. Words can't describe all they love I feel for my children. I just want to protect them from everything."  
Karen-"Spoken like a true parent."  
B-"That is what I am now a mommy."

Brooke looked over at Peyton, Jake and Lucas. And walked over to them. She stood in front of Peyton. Nathan soon followed.  
B-"Boys I would like you to meet. One of mommy's friends. In fact she is my best friend. And only real friend. Peyton meet my sons Alex and Nathan." Peyton smiled at Brooke and then the boys.  
P-"May I?"  
B-"Of course you can. You are his aunt Peyton you know." Brooke handed Alex to Peyton. She smiled at him.  
P-"Hey Alex I'm Peyton. Just so you know. Your mom is my best friend too. Never saw the side of your mom. That I have seen in the last couple of days. But your mom is real special." Alex cooed in response.  
P-"So you agree with me. See I know your dad too. Well what can I say about him."  
N-"Peyton watch it. They don't need to know that kind of stuff."  
B-"Jake meet Alex and Nathan."  
J-"Hey guys I've known your parents a long time. You differently look like your dad. But don't take after him too much. He is what you call a ladies man. If you are anything like him. You have to stay away from my daughter Jenny. Don't want you breaking her heart. Your parents are one of a kind. Nobody is like them. Except maybe each other. Once they were both nominated for biggest flirts."

Under his breath Lucas said.  
L-"They are one of a kind all right. They are cheaters that is what they are." But he didn't say it loud of enough. Brooke heard everything. And she turned to him.  
B-"Lucas what is your problem."  
L-"Alot of things."  
B-"What have I ever done to you?"  
L-"You slept with my brother for starters."  
B-"Lucas I didn't seek Nathan out or anything that night. We were hurt and lonely. Alot of stuff was going on in my head that night."  
L-"Did knowing you were a slut one of them." That seem to knock the wind out of her.

Nathan handed Nate to Jake.  
N-"Jake can you hold him."  
J-"Sure." Taking the baby from Nathan. Nathan walked over to Lucas and Brooke. And stepped in front of her. Glaring at his brother. Nathan hasn't felt that much hatred for his brother. For the longest time. Lucas glared back at him.  
N-"Lucas were you there the other day. When I had a conversation with Felix. About calling Brooke a slut again. Well that includes you and everyone else." Lucas looked at Brooke.  
L-"Wow Brooke I'm impressed. The sex must have been good that night. You have Nathan here. Coming in on his white horse and save the day. Tell my something which one of us is better. Me or my brother. I never wanted to believe you were the type. To sleep with two brothers. But then again I didn't know what kind of a whore you really were."

Everyone stood in shock. As the words that were coming out of Lucas's mouth. Karen the most shocked.  
Karen-"Lucas Eugene Scott. What is the matter with you. I have never heard to talk like that about anyone. You sound just like Dan."  
L"Well what can I say mom. I am my father's son. A cold-hearted son of a bitch."  
Karen-"No you are not. You never use to me like this. You were this warm caring person. What happened to him?"  
L-"He found out the woman he still loves. Slept with his brother. Then got pregnant by his brother. And had 2 kids with his brother."  
N-"I don't know why you are so hurt by this. You were the one who cheated on her. Then broke up with her. To be with her best friend. Not caring how much you really hurt Brooke in the process. I can't blame Brooke about the way she feels. It's hard to trust people completely. I have that issue with people myself."  
L-"I can't believe you cheated of Haley with that slut."

And that pissed Nathan off. Before anyone could stop what was about to happen. Nathan grabbed the front of Lucas's shirt. And threw him up against the nearest wall."  
N-"I warned you."  
L-"I'm not scared of you."  
N-"You should be." Brooke was surprised of the way Nathan reacted. But she ran over to the two brothers. And pulled Nathan off of Lucas. She turned Nathan to face her.  
B-"Nathan it's OK, let it go. It's not a big deal. It's not like it's the first time. he has called me a slut. When I thought I might have been pregnant 2 years ago."  
N-"No one has the right to call you that."  
B-"Nathan I'm use to it. But I don't care what other people think about me anymore. Our sons taught me that. That I could be a better person."  
N-"You always have been a good person Brooke. Underneath that front you put up."  
B-"Thanks Nathan I'm glad to hear you say that."  
N-"Brooke you deserve respect." He turned to Lucas.  
N-"Apologize to her."  
L-"No. And why are you and her so tight?"  
N-"Lucas she happens to be my friend. And she is the mother of my sons."

Lucas was about to say something. That was going to piss Brooke off in a major way.  
L-"The mother of your bastards sons that is." Brooke stepped out from behind Nathan. And stood in between the two brothers. So she was standing in front of Lucas. Glaring at him with a murderous look in her eyes.  
B"want to repeat that again." With an angry tone in her voice. Lucas was a little scared. With the look he saw in her eyes. But couldn't take it back.  
L-"You heard me. Let's get real Brooke. That is what they are bastards. Just like their father." Brooke got right into his face. And before she knew. She brought a hand up. And slapped him hard across the face.

Everyone stood in shock of what was going to happen. Peyton and Jake moved so they could get the boys out of the line of fire. Lucas put a hand to his cheek. Brooke still stood in front of him. Angry more than ever.  
B-"You son of a bitch. If I ever hear you call them that again. I won't be held responsible for what I would do to you. You called yourself right. When you called yourself a cold-hearted son of a bitch. Because you are. You can call me any name you would like i don't care. But you will never call my sons that again. Their names are Alexander Kyle and Nathan John Scott. If I hear you call them anything like that again. I suggest you run and run fast. Because I won't be far behind you. Lucas I don't know what happened. to the guy I fell in love with two years ago. That guy was sweet, caring and cared about people's feelings. Alex and Nate are just babies. They didn't do anything to deserve your hatred. For god sakes Lucas. They are your nephews. You haven't even held on of them. Or got to know them. You hate them because of the way they were conceived. You didn't even know about me and Nathan. Until I came back here with two sons with me. But I want to thank you. For showing me why I left town. And the people in it. Where I have been. It's a nice place to live. People are warm and friendly. And people care about me and my sons."

Brooke looked around to see people in the cafe. Watching everything. And without thinking she turned and bolted out the door.  
N-"Brooke!." But she kept on going. He turned to face Lucas.  
N-"I hope you are happy. The next time you see her. You owe her an apology. But make no mistake Lucas. You call my sons that again. I won't stop Brooke from killing you." Nathan turned to Peyton.  
N-"Peyton can you watch them. I'm going to find Brooke."  
P-"Sure."  
N-"Thanks we will be back." Then turned and went after Brooke.

Nathan soon found her on the beach. And without disturbing her. He sat down next to her.  
N-"Brooke don't listen to what he says. He is just bitter these days."  
B-"Nathan I won't let anyone talk about my sons like that."  
N-"Yeah I wanted to tear his head off. And nearly did."  
B-"What happened to him?"  
N-"I don't know. He has never been this cold-hearted."  
B-"He doesn't like it. What we did to Haley."  
N-"She's not even here. And she's ruining my life."  
B-"She really hurt you. Nathan can I ask you something?"  
N-"Sure."  
B-"Would it be different if you and Haley were still together. Would you still want to be a father?"  
N-"Brooke look at me." Brooke turned to face him.  
N-"Brooke to answer your question. No it wouldn't make a difference. Because I would want to know about my sons. I didn't know how much joy I could feel. When I knew they were my sons. But at the same time. I was scared out. I mean having two people. Totally dependent on you for everything. But if Haley and I were still together. I would still want to be a father to my sons. I didn't know anything was missing. From my life until you showed up yesterday. And told me I was a father."

Brooke put a hand to his cheek. Nathan covered her hand with his.  
B-"I know how you feel. When I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what I was going to do. What do I know about babies. I thought about abortion. But I decided against it. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. My next option was adoption. But then I got to thinking. What would happen to them. After they were adopted. Would they grow apart or separately. Would they grow up being loved and cared for. Or being ignored. But that all changed when I heard their hear beats for the first time. I can't explain how I felt in that moment. or when I saw them both on the ultrasound screen. That reminds me.. I have something I want to give you. When we get back to the cafe. It's one of my ultrasound pictures. That I want you to have."  
N-"I'd like that. Tell me what your pregnancy was like."  
B-"It was pretty hard in the beginning. the morning sickness I could do without again. It seemed I was always nauseous alot during my pregnancy. But as my body changed from months to month. And they were relying on me to help them grow. I was 2 months pregnant when I learned I was having twins. But I didn't want to know what they were. But as I explain early in my 8th month. I woke up in the middle of the night. I just felt something wasn't right. So I went to get my aunt up. And she drove me to the hospital right away. it was then I learned that their umbilical cords. Were wrapped around their necks. They prepped me for a C-Section right away. My aunt was with me the whole time. But the person I wanted to be there was you. There were so many times when I tired to call you. But every time I chickened out. When I first laid eyes on the in NICU when they finally let me see them. That I knew they were yours. I wouldn't leave their sides for the first 2 weeks of their lives. Everyone else around me was worried about me. Nathan they have been my life. Since I found out I was pregnant. They are such joys in my life. Like you I never knew what I was missing from my life. Until they came into my life."

Nathan smiled.  
N-"Then we are both complete."  
B-"Yeah I've learned I don't need any guys in my life. But Alex and Nathan. Let's face it. No guy wants to date a girl with 2 small boys."  
N-"Well any guy would be lucky. But don't cut yourself short. Anyone would be lucky to snag you."  
B-"Nathan you are sweet. What about you. Anyone new in your life?"  
N-"No but I think I needed to be single for a while. I mean I went from Peyton to Haley. Then married her when we were only 16. I thought she was it for me. I guess Chris could give her something I couldn't. And that was a music career. She basically said she could do better. And she left me. Leaving only divorced papers she signed. And a note that said it was over. But which really seemed to hurt. Was that you were gone too."  
B-"Nathan."  
N-"I know Brooke. But I can't help how I feel."  
B-"Yeah me too." They looked at each other. Nathan wrapped her up in a hug. She hugged him back.  
N-"Come on let's head back. We have to get back to the boys."  
B-"OK I forgot about them." Staring to panic.  
N-"Hey no worries they are with Peyton an Jake."  
B-"Oh thank god." Nathan stood up and helped her up. And they walked back to the cafe hand in hand.  
End of Chapter 10

Next chapter  
Lucas apologies to Brooke. And bonds with his nephews.

Nathan asks Brooke to stay with him at the beach house.  
Nathan and Brooke grow closer


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Background info

It's been two days since Brooke came back with the boys. And to her surprise everyone welcomed her and the boys with open arms. Everyone bust Lucas that is. She hasn't seen or heard from Lucas since that day in the cafe. Which was fine with her. She wouldn't mind slapping him again. After the way he spoke about Nathan and Alex. But seeing the boys with Nathan. And Nathan bonding with his sons. Made her hear melt even more. Even Dan has grown into proud grandpa. Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer are still in Tree Hill. And the chemistry that Brooke and Nathan knew they had for each other. Was still there after everything. But they both know they can't act upon it. Because of their sons.

Setting Brooke's hotel-room.  
Brooke woke up with a start. But didn't know why she was up. She looked at the clock that said 6:30 A.M. She had a long night. Both Nathan and Alex were restless. And now they were both sleeping peacefully. She laid back down. It's still early. She could get another hour and a half sleep. Before they would wake up. And she was going to take the advantage. Just as she was settled back down in bed. She heard knocking of her hotel room. She was doing her best to ignore whoever was at the door. But it was no use. She sat up in bed and threw off the covers and got out of bed. Brooke slowly made her way to the door. And the knocking kept getting louder.  
B-"Ok I'm coming." She yelled. Brooke was majorly pissed. Because she knows only one person that is up this early. Thinking it was Seth she opened the door.  
B-"Ok comic boy. I know you like to be up at the crack of dawn. But normal people like to sleep in. Especially me who hasn't gotten much sleep."

But to Brooke's surprise it wasn't Seth on the other side of the door. It was Lucas standing there with a nervous look on his face. Brooke readjusted her body. They looked at him. With an angry look on her face. And the tone in her voice said the same thing to Lucas.  
B-"What are you doing here?"  
L-"I came to apologize for the things I said the other day. I was angry and upset. At what we all found out. And it was alot to take in."  
B-"Lucas do we have to do this now. It's 6:45 A.M. I've only hade about 2 hours sleep."  
L-"I know it's early. I guess I could come back some other time."  
B-"No come in and we can talk. Now that I'm up. I probably won't be able to sleep anyways. Why don't you come in."  
L-"Are you sure?"  
B-"Yes just let me go and get my robe. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

Brooke walked back into the bedroom. But on her bathrobe and checked on the boys. To see they were still sleeping. She smiled down at them and kissed their foreheads. And walked back out. And closed the door a little. So if things got heated they won't wake the boys.

Brooke slowly walked over to Lucas with a nervous look on her face. Her eyes told him she was still hurt and angry over the things he said. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.  
B-"Lucas let's get one thing straight between us. I haven't forgotten all the things you said the other day. Expectially about what you said about my sons. But make no mistake. I haven't forgiven you either. What you said really hurt. But what was really disappointing was the way you spoke about my sons. They didn't deserve the way you said about them."

Lucas gulped the lump in his throat.  
L-"Brooke!"  
B-"No let me finish." Brooke looked him in the eyes.  
B-"Lucas I knew when I first showed up here again. People were going to be mad at me. Alot of people were going to be angry. But I never thought you of all people. Would treat children. The was you did mine the other day. I didn't set out to hurt Haley or anyone else. It just happened. I know you are angry about that, and I understand that. But Nate and Alex haven't done anything wrong. Lucas I know I have made some bad choices in my life. But my sons aren't one of them. If I have done anything right. It was choosing to have them. They have changed my life for the better. From the moment I found out I was carrying them. God and the day they were born. Was both happy and terrifying at the same time. They both were so small and helpless."

Brooke looked at Lucas with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
B-"If you could have seen them struggling just to survive. Lucas the doctors didn't think they would make it. While they were fighting for their lives. I felt so helpless that there was nothing I could do to help them. But they proved the doctors wrong they both survived. And they are both doing really well." Brooke stepped closer to Lucas.  
B-"I want you to get something straight. If you have a problem with me or Nathan. You say something to us. You will not treat my sons like that again. They are innocent children. And I will not let anyone speak about my sons like that again. Are we clear on that. Cause if you aren't going to treat them nicely. Then obviously you aren't the same Lucas I fell in love with 2 years ago. That Lucas had a heart. He would never treat a child the way you did. Where did that Lucas go?"

Lucas and Brooke both stayed in scilience for a long time. Lucas looked at her. And she was absolutely right about everything she was saying. He felt like the world's biggest asshole. He knew he was being right now.  
L-"Brooke please let me say what I have to say."  
B-"Sorry go ahead."  
L-"I've been very bitter for the last year and a half. First you left and then Haley left. I mean Haley up and left. And you Brooke up and leave without even saying goodbye to anyone. No one had heard from you. You didn't call to tell anyone you were ok. You just vanished without a trace."  
B-"Lucas!" Trying to inturrupt him.  
L-"No let me finish. I know now you had your reasons. But it seemed liked after Haley left. Everything seemed like it was falling apart. Peyton was also coming apart. That is why I called Jake. I knew he was the only one who would get threw to Peyton. Nathan was also a wreck. He's been on a short fuse ever since last year. He's also been depressed. No one could say your name around him. Without him tensing up. And you saw him yesterday. Nearly took my head off."  
B-"You deserved it."  
L-"I know I would have done the same thing if I was in his place. Well he practically did the same to Felix. But I deserve what Nathan did. I would have done to same thing if someone was talking about my children. The way I spoke about yours. I feel like I'm turning into Dan. And that is the last person I ever want to be. I heard the words coming out of my mouth. And at the same time. I couldn't believe what I was saying. And all I can say it I'm sorry. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
B-"Lucas I accept your apology. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."  
L-"I'll apologize to Nathan to."  
B-"That would be a good idea. But I wasn't talking about him."  
L-"Then who?"

Before Brooke can say anything. A little cry came from the other room.  
B-"Hold that thought." Brooke turned and walked into the bedroom. To see Nathan and Alex wide awake. And gurgling to each other. Brooke walked over to the playpen and peek at them.  
B-"Well good morning boys did you sleep well." Nate and Alex smiled at her in return. She leaned down and gently picked them up. She adjusted them in her arms.  
B-"Ok boys let's go see uncle Lucas."

Brooke walked back out with the boys in her arms. Lucas turned to see Brooke enter with her sons.  
B-"They were both wide awake. But I know my sons. They don't like to be still for very long. They get that from their daddy." At the word daddy Alex and Nate giggled out loud. Brooke walked over to Lucas and looked him in the eye. And then down at her sons.  
B-"Alex, Nathan I would like you to meet your uncle Lucas. Lucas meet your nephews Alexander Kyle and Nathan John."

Lucas looked at his nephews for the very first time. Alex and Nathan looked at him strangely. At the new man they knew wasn't their daddy. But they both smiled at him.  
L-"Hey guys I'm your uncle Lucas. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. And I'm sorry I took my anger out on you." The boys kept their eyes on him.  
B-"Would you like to hold one?"  
L-"May I?"  
B-"Sure." Brooke gently handed Alex over to Lucas. Lucas took Alex from Brooke. Alex squirmed a little bit in Lucas's arms. But soon settled. Brooke moved closer and looked down at Alex.  
B-"Alex this is your uncle Lucas. He is you daddy's brother. Lucas this is your nephew Alex." Alex smiled at Lucas.  
L-"He Alex like your mommy said I am your uncle. And I'm sorry for yelling and upsetting you. You were a really big surprise to everyone. But I promise I will be the best uncle to both of you."

Nathan squirmed in Brooke's arms. He felt left out. And he wanted some attention turned on him. Brooke turned her attention to Nate and smiled at him.  
B-"What no one paying attention to you." Nate laughed.  
B-"And this little guy is Nathan John. And like you saw. If he feels like he's being ignored. He will let you know it. He likes attention. And when he doesn't get it. He will throw a fit." Lucas smiled at her.  
L-"Wonder who he got that from." Brooke smiled back.  
B-"Certainly not from me."  
L-"Keep telling yourself that."  
B-"They sometimes take after me. But they get most after thier daddy."

Lucas and Brooke were scilence for a while. Before a knock at the door. Brooke broke the silence between them.  
B-"I'll get that." brooke walked back over to the door. Opened it to find Nathan standing there. Nathan and Brooke smiled at each other. And they both looked down at their son. Nathan smiled at his son.  
B-"Look who is here Nate, It's daddy." Little Nathan giggled at his dad. Nathan smiled at him and then took him from Brooke.  
N-"Hey how's my boy this morning."  
B-"He is doing just fine. As usual.  
N-"Where's Alex?"  
B-"Lucas is holding him."  
N-"What is he doing here?" Sounding angry.  
H-"He came to apologize for what he said the other day."  
N-"Brooke I don't think I like that."  
B-"Nathan he sounded sincere. Besides he is the only blood uncle they have. We should at least give him a chance to be one."  
N-"And you are ok with that?"  
B-"Nate I understand the anger he felt. When he and everyone else learned. I had sex and conceived children with you. I knew people were going to be upset. And I can't blame them. And I expected Lucas to be the worst one that would be upset. Considering Lucas and Haley are best friends. Let's give him a chance." Nathan smiled.  
N-"Alright I will let it go. But he says something like that again. About the boys or you again. I will knock him to the ground." Brooke smiled and blush.  
B-"My hero. Come on let's go check On Alex and Lucas."

Nathan and Brooke walked back to see. Lucas and Alex boning. Lucas was talking to Alex. Neither Brooke nor Nathan said anything.  
L-"Well Alex you have to excuse me. I'm not use to being around babies. Babies I just learned are my nephews. And I am sorry for what I said. And scaring you in the hospital. I know it's no excuse. But I learned alot in the last 2 days. and still trying to process the whole thing. But I can already tell. Can't help but love you guys already. I use to date your mom. But I royally screwed that up. I hurt her so much. I did the most unforgivable thing. A person can do. I cheated on her with her best friend. Something I regret to this day. Let me tell you something about your mom. Your probably already know. She is a wonderful person. She doesn't let alot of people in. I saw a side of her not alot of people see. She trusted me and I let her down. I broke her heart. You know I look at you and your brother. And think how different things would be. If I didn't screw things up with her the way that I did. I wonder if we would still be together. And if you guys could have been mine. There was a time though. When your mom thought she was pregnant with my baby. But it turned out to be a false alarm. But I have to tell you kid. it scared the hell out of me. But the more I got to thinking the more. I grew to that I might love being a father. Someone I could teach from right and wrong. But something I could give them. That my father never gave me. And that is for a father being their. And a father's love. I didn't have a father growing up. I was ignored by my own father. He didn't even want me to be born. I have always wondered. Why does your dad get everything I wanted. I've always been envious of your dad. But I know even though you aren't mine. You have the next best person I know. That is your dad. Your dad is my little brother. Up until recently we have hated each other. But lately we have grown closer. I know I'm not your dad. But I will settle at being your favorite uncle. I'll teach you things that neither of your parents will teach you. Like it's ok to be stuck reading a book, it's ok. You don't always have to be the life of the party, Like your parents are. They both like attention. And when they aren't the center of attention. They will do something to get people's attention."

Lucas not knowing they were behind him. Trying to be angry by what he is saying. But knowing he was right. They smiled at each other.  
L-"But you and Nathan are lucky. Because you have grate parents. I can see they both love you guys alot. And that is all any kid could as for. But don't tell anyone I told you this. They would think I'm crazy talking to someone who can't talk back yet."  
B-"No one would think you were crazy."

Brooke walked into the room with Nathan behind her."  
B-"Lucas the one thing I've learned from babies. It that they don't judge you. Like other people do." Lucas turned to see Nathan and Brooke and smiled at the pair."

Lucas looked at Nathan.  
L-"Bro I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I have no hard feelings against either of you. It was just a shock. And to top it all off. Haley is my best friend. Even though I haven't talk to her in over a year. I still love her and care about her."  
N-"Lucas I understand why you were so upset. But I hope you can be happy for us. I would like me sons to know their uncle."  
B-"And may I say again. The only uncle they have that is blood related. They have their uncle Ryan. I would like them to have their uncle Lucas too."  
L-"And they will have their uncle Lucas. I mean who will teach them to play basketball the right way. It's thier uncle Lucas who will."  
N-"Their dad will teach them."  
L-"Who has no range."  
N-"You have no left." Taunting him back.  
L-"don't listen to him boys he doesn't know what he is talking about."  
N-"I do know what I'm talking about."  
L-"Keep telling yourself that." Alex and little Nathan were entertained by the banter between their dad and uncle. They giggle and clapped their hands. Brooke smiled at her sons.  
B-"Yes I know boys your dad and uncle are crazy sometimes." Nathan smiled at Brooke.  
N-"Were not the crazy ones." Brooke hit Nathan in the shoulder.  
B-"Boys daddy is picking on me."  
N-"Well you hit me. No violence in front of the boys."

Lucas looked down at his watch.  
L-"Well I think it's time that I get going. I have to stop at the cafe and apologize to my mom. She is not talking to be right now."  
B-"You really don't have to go." Lucas handed Alex back to Brooke.  
L-"No I have to but I will stop by and see them again."  
B-"Please do." Lucas turned to Alex.  
L-"Ok little man I have to go. But I'll see you soon." Alex laughed at him. Lucas turned to Nathan and said goodbye time. Shook his brother's hand hugged Brooke and then left. Leaving the family alone.

End of Chapter 11

Next Chapter

Nathan asked Brooke to stay with him.

Nathan gets a surprising visitor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Setting Brooke's hotel room

When Lucas left their was quietness for a while.  
B-"I should make their bottles. They should be ready to eat." Brooke handed Alex to Nathan. While she went into the kitchen to make their bottles.  
N-"Brooke I need to ask you something." Brooke looked over to Nathan.  
B-"Sure shoot."  
N-"I want you to move in with me." Brooke froze in her spot and tensed up.  
B-"I don't know about that Nathan. I don't know if I'm planning on staying. Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer have to get back next week. And I was always planning on going back with them." Nathan moved into the kitchen and walked towards Brooke until he was standing in-front of her. Brooke feeling trapped couldn't do anything but stand there.  
N-"Brooke I didn't mean forever. I just meant for now. I want to know my sons more. You have had 2 1/2 months with them. I've only had 2 days. That is not enough time to form the bond with them that I want to."  
B-"Nathan."  
N-"Don't Nathan be Brooke. I don't think I'm being completely unfair here. I'm not asking you to make a commitment with me. But I would like to know what my sons daily activities are like. I would like to be there when they wake up in the middle of the night. Wanting to eat. I'm just asking for more time. And if you still feel like going back I won't stop you. We can work something out where the boys are concerned. I won't be shut out of my sons lives anymore."

Brooke moved away from Nathan to get some air. Being that close to him reminded her of the night they spent together. A night she will never forget. And being that close to him was getting to her. She turned back to face him.  
B-"Ok we will move in for now. I'm not making any promises that I will be staying here. And Nathan I know I kept them a secret from you. But I would never do that to my sons. I can tell how much they love their daddy. And I wouldn't do that to you again." Nathan smiled.  
N-"You won't regret this Brooke I promise."  
B-"I highly doubt that." Under her breath.  
N-"Did you say something?"  
B-"NO. We can move in today if you want."  
N-"Already have a room setup for you guys." Brooke smiled. Who has started making their bottles again.  
B-"You really were that confident that I would say yes didn't you."  
N-"yes I was." Brooke walked back over to Nathan. Took Nathan from him and handed Nathan a bottle and a burp rag for Alex. Brooke sat down on the couch and fed Nathan.

After the boys were done eating. Had their bath and were dressed.  
B-"Nathan why don't you take the boys home with you. I will get the car-seats from my car. I have somethings that I have to do. Before I move in. I have to talk with Seth and the others. And I promise Peyton we would grab lunch just the two of us."  
N-"That is fine. Is there anything I should know." Brooke looked at her watched.  
B-"It's 10:30 now. They are going to want to eat at 11:30 and have their nap. They should sleep between 2 to 3 hours. I should be back before the wake up from their nap. If I'm not back by the time they are up from their nap. Just change them. And they should be good for a couple hours before they are ready to eat again. Are you sure you can handle them both by yourself?"  
N-"Yes I think I can manage by myself." Nathan and Brooke walked out to the parking lot where Brooke's car was at. Took the car seats from her car and put them in Nathan's. After the boys were settled in the car. Brooke kissed them.  
B-"Ok boys you be good for daddy for a while. Mommy has somethings she has to do. But I'll see you both soon. And I love you both." Brooke turned to Nathan.  
B-"Are you sure you want to do this." Nathan put a hand to her cheek.  
N-"I'll be fine I promise."  
B-"I'll have my cell on just in case you need to reach me."  
N-"I will be fine. But I'll call you if I need anything." Nathan kissed her forehead and winked at her before getting in the car. Brooke watched as Nathan drove off. Her stomach was doing flip-flops again. Nathan still had that was effecting her again. Brooke sighed saying to herself.  
B-"He has to quit touching me. Or this restraint that I have going right now. Will not last much longer. Why does he have this effect on me. And why does he have to be so charming and sexy. Not to mention smells good. All at the same time. Ok Brooke get a hold of yourself and shake it off." Brooke turned back and went back into the hotel.

An hour later at the beachhouse Nathan has just gotten Alex down for a nap. But for some reason little Nathan didn't want to go to sleep. Nathan sat down with his son in his arms and started to tell him a story.  
N-"Hey buddy not tired yet. Well let me tell you a story. Then maybe you will fall asleep." Little Nathan looked up at his father with interust.  
N-"How about I tell you about you mom. Your mom and I were never really close. I mean we had the same group of friends. But never really know each other. The night you and your brother were conceived. I saw a different side of you mom. That I never saw before. I saw someone who deep down. Was scared and lonely. And she let me in that night. That she doesn't let most people see. I knew how she felt because I felt the same things she does. Both her and I deep down there is a person inside of us. That we don't let alot of people see. Because we are afraid to get hurt. That is why we put up a shield that no one can see past. I did that once with someone also. Her name was Haley. At first it started because Haley was Lucas's best friend. And I thought that was a way to get to him. See Haley was Lucas's only weakness. But that all changed afterwards. I starting feeling something for Haley more than a way to get back at Lucas. She saw a person who had feelings and a heart. I fell in love with Haley and she did with me. I was so in love with her that I married her. You are probably thinking what were you thinking. Two 17 year old shouldn't be getting married. But we didn't care. We loved each other and we didn't care what other people thought about us. And we were happy for a while. Until she met Chris Keller a singer. Haley had a talent of singing. And I proud of her for that. But after a while things between us were getting ugly. She was spending more time with Chris. And I hated that. So the night of formal. When she showed up late. I was furious at her. I started walking down the beach. And that is when I saw your mom. She looked like you have been crying. So I went over to her. And for the first time. We were actually civil to one another. She and I talked about why we were both upset. I mean really talked. We talked about why we don't let alot of people in. Why we were the way we were. Then something changed between us. And the next thing I know we are making out. And things just sort of happened from their. I know I should have felt guilty for betraying my marriage vows to Haley. But I didn't care. I wanted your mom that night I won't apologize for that either. But when I woke up the next morning I didn't even stop to think if we even used protection or not. I just woke up to find a note your mom left. Then I went home after that. Feeling more guiltier then ever. When I got home that morning Haley and I talked things out. And we decided to try on our marriage. And the next thing I had to do was try find your mom. But she already left. And I didn't get to tell her how much that night meant to me. But It could never happen again. Then not more than a week after your mom left. Haley left me for Chris. After everything that happened she left me. I became bitter and angry about the whole thing. But I still missed your mom. I think I missed her more than Haley. And that even depressed me even more. But i came out of that depression when your mom showed up here that day. I mean about of the blue there she was. Not knowing what brought her back here. But was happy to see her face again. Then everything happened so fast after that. Your mom got a call from Seth saying you were in the hospital. Your mom was in a hurry to get somewhere. That neither one of us knew why. When we arrived at the hospital. We walked into the waiting room. To see a bunch of people I didn't know. But your mom must of. Then out of nowhere Seth comes out with your brother. And walked over to your mom. Your mom took Alex from Seth. She started talking to him. When she turned around with Alex in her arms. And she said guys I would like you to meet my son. That stop me in my tracks. I tried putting the pieces together. But I didn't want to jump to conclusion. But when your mom said meet your son. My whole world stop. I didn't want to believe it at first. But after looking into Alex's eyes that looked just like mine. Then I met you. You were crying and your mom was trying to calm you down. When you first looked up at me. You weren't scared of me. You were just curious of who I was. When I learned you and Alex were really my sons. I felt everything all at once. Joy, scared, terrified, happiness and most of all love. I never thought I was capable of. And thought I might never have. And that is a father's love to a child. Even though you weren't planned for. And weren't conceived the way babies should. I don't regret that night with your mom. That night gave me you and your brother, my sons. And I wouldn't take that back for the world." Nathan looked down to see his son sleeping in his arms.

Nathan got up from the couch and was going to lay Nathan down in the next room. He heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Brooke we went over to the door. With Nathan is his arms and opened the door. And to his surprise it was the last person he expected. Haley was on the other side of the door with a smile on her face. She was shocked to see Nathan with a baby. Nathan looked at Haley who looked like she was 5 months pregnant.  
N-"Haley?"  
H-"Nathan." She said smiling.  
N-"What are you doing here?"  
H-"Came to see you. I have to tell you something."  
N-"I can see why now why you have to tell me something."  
H-"I know this is a shock but I didn't want you to hear it from somebody else."  
N-"And what is that?"  
H-"I'm pregnant with Chirs's child. And we are engaged to me married."  
N-"That great. Now that you have told me you can leave now." Sounding hurt. Even though he shouldn't be.  
H-"Nathan let's talk about this."  
N-"What is there to talk about. You left me for Chris remember. We are divorced now. You don't have to tell me anything."  
H-"I just didn't want you to hear it from somebody else."  
N-"How noble of you." The tone of his voice a little bit higher then he wanted. That startled little Nathan. Little Nathan jumped a little in his father's arms. And let out a loud wail. Which broke the silence between Haley and Nathan. Nathan focused his attention back on his son.  
N-"It's ok little man. I'm sorry for startling you." Nathan soothing voice and rocking little Nathan back and forth. Tryin to clam him down. After a bit nathan settled back to sleep in the safety of his father's arms. Nathan looked back at Haley.  
N-"Now that you have come to say what you have you can leave now." Haley looked at Nathan. And then at the boy on his arms. Haley stepped closer to him. And touched little Nathan. Nathan stepped back from her. Looking down at the baby.  
H-"And who is this little guy, Your cousin." Haley looked back up at Nathan.  
N-"No he isn't my cousin."  
H-"Then who is he?" She smiled. Nathan looked straight at Haley.  
N-"Haley I would like you to meet my son Nathan John." The smiled dropped from Haley's face. It went from a smile to a sad face. Haley stood their looking at Nathan. Neither one of them saying anything.

End of chapter 12

next chapter  
Haley finds out Nathan has two sons. And Brooke is their mother.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Background info  
I left off at a cliffhanger. Lucas patched things up with Nathan and Brooke. And bonded with his nephews. After a long discussion Brooke agreed to move in temporarily with Nathan. While still having an attraction to-wards Nathan. As for Nathan since he found out he was a father. He spent one on one time with his sons. But was interrupted when a pregnant Haley showed up. And Nathan revealed he was a father to a stunned Haley.

Setting Nathan's apartment.  
Both Haley and Nathan stood there both staring at each other. Waiting for the other one to say something. Haley stood there looking between Nathan and the baby in his arms. Thinking she heard him wrong.  
H-"Say that again. I don't think I heard you right. Because I thought I heard you say. This was your son."  
Nathan smiled down at his son in his arms.  
N-"He is." Haley was not prepared for this. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
H-"How, when did this happen?"  
N-"Haley let's not get into this. You came here to say what you have come to say. And you've said it. Now can you please leave. I have to put Nathan down for a nap."  
N-"No I'm not leaving until you explain this."  
N-"I don't have to explain anything to you. We are no longer together."  
H-"The hell you don't."  
N-"Hey don't swear in front of my son." A little louder once again. That started little Nathan again from his sleep. And started wailing at the top of his lungs.

Both Haley and Nathan stopped talking once Nathan started crying.  
N-"Hey it's OK little guy. Daddy is here. No one is going to hurt you. I'm sorry for scaring you. It won't happen again I promise." Nathan started to settle down again. But once he was settled down. Another loud wailing came from the bedroom.  
N-"Damn it. Here can you hold him for just a second." Nathan gently handed Nathan over to Haley. But before Haley could say a word edgewise. Nathan turned around and headed towards the bedroom.

Nathan walked into the bedroom and over to the playpen. Reached in and took Alex out of the playpen. Nathan slowly rocked him back and forth.  
N-"It's OK Alex daddy is here now. Everything is OK now." Just as Nathan was about to put him back in the playpen. Nathan started crying again. Which made Alex start crying again.  
N-"Come on little guy."

Nathan walked out with Alex. To see Haley struggling with Nathan. Nathan walked over to her. And to surprise Haley more. To see another baby in Nathan's arms.  
N-"Here I can take him." Haley gently handed Nathan back to him. Once both of his sons were settled into his arms. They were both soon falling asleep again.  
H-"Nathan what is going on?"  
N-"I will tell you once I put the boys back to sleep."  
H-"You mean these two are your sons?"  
N-"Yes."  
H-"What are there name?"  
N-"Nathan John Scott is on the right. And Alexander Kyle is on the left."  
H-"How old are they?"  
N-"Almost 3 months."  
H-"Who is there mother? Or did she abandoned her children. Like Jenny's mom did to her." Nathan didn't say anything but look back down at the boys. Then looked back at Haley.  
H-"Nathan I'm waiting for an answer to my question."  
N-"Let me put them down first." Nathan walked back into the bedroom. With the boys in his arms. And gently laid them in the playpen. And then covered both of them with a blanket. Then watched them sleeping for a second and smiled at his boys.

When Nathan walked back out. He gently closed the door. And put on the baby monitor. Haley turned around when she heard the door shut.  
H-"Well I thought I should come here and tell you in person. About what is going on with me. So you didn't hear it from somebody else. In all that time I was thinking you deserve to hear it from me. But you couldn't do the same for me." Getting a little mad but controlling her temper.  
N-"Not that I owe you anything Haley. Considering you were the one that left me. Not to be heard from anyone. As to where or how to get a hold of you. But to answer your question. I didn't know I had any children until 2 days ago."

Nathan looked Haley right in the eye.  
N-"Since we are telling truths here. Now that you have told me the truth about you. I should do the same."  
H-"Go ahead."  
N-"There is no easy way to say this. But I cheated on you. While we were still together. I didn't mean for it to happen. But it did happen."  
H-"When?"  
N-"The night of formal. I was angry at you that night. Because you lied to me once again about you and Chris. I know it was no excuse. But I was drunk. And I decided to take a walk down the beach. Where I found her on the beach. She was just a lost as I was that night. To make a long story short. One thing lead to another. We were both hurting that night. And we wanted to feel something again. Neither one of us stopped it. And by the time I realized what I did. I woke up the next morning. Feeling guilty for what I had done to you. I decided I was going to focus on us again. And forget what happened that night. And not to tell you what I had done."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. With tears in her eyes.  
H-"I have to ask you again. Who is your sons's mother?" Nathan could tell this was hurting her. But why should she be upset. When she did the exact same thing to him."  
H-"Nathan I'm waiting."  
N-"Their mother is Brooke. And she didn't abandon them. She is a damn good mother. She has been there for my sons. Since she found out she was pregnant with them. She has kept them a secret from me. Because she thought I was still married to you. And she didn't want them to come between us. I only found out because she knew it was time for the boys to know their father. Even if you were still in the picture she would have told me."  
H-"You slept with Brooke?"  
N-"Yes."  
H-"As in Brooke Davis."  
N-"Yes."  
H-"what a slut."

That got Nathan mad.  
H-"Hey I have warned people not to call her that. When I'm around. I won't let you call her that. She is a person just like you and I. We have both agreed that we regret and don't regret about what happened that night. We regret the way it happened. But we don't regret what came out of that night. Two healthy, strong, happy boys."  
H-"How do you know the are yours. They could be Felix's. She was with him about that time."  
H-"Haley all you really have to do is look at them. And see it. But Brooke says they look just like me. Brooke had a paternity test done when they were born. A month early I mind you. Doctors didn't think either one of them would make it. But they never gave up. And Brooke didn't give up on them either. But to answer your question I know they are mine 100. when Brooke showed up again in town. A few days ago. She left before you did. Well anyways she came to the river-court that day. To find Jake, Lucas, Peyton, Tim and myself there. We were all happy to see her again. Like you Haley she up and left. Didn't tell anyone where she was going. No once had heard from her either. Which she was at the river-court. She got a call from her cousin she came back with. Saying Nathan was in the hospital. As soon as she was off the phone. She heard and was about to leave. But Peyton stopped her. But she didn't listen she just kept on going. Then we followed her to the hospital. We walked into the waiting room.To see people I never seen before. But were people Brooke knew. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing her son. Then out of nowhere Seth Brooke's cousin walked over to here with a baby in his arms. And handed him to her. The rest of us were shocked to see Brooke with a baby. Peyton asked who the baby was she was holding. She turned to all of us. And said everyone it was her son Alexander Kyle. She said so proudly too. But she never said at that point. Who his father was. Because a doctor came in and asked who the baby's mother was. Brooke told him she was. They talked for a bit. After the doctor left. Lucas asked Brooke who she would like to see. She said her son. We were all confused. Lucas said your son. But I thought you were already holding him. She said I meant my other son. Peyton said you have two sons. Brooke said yes. Peyton asked what's your other son's name. She said Nathan John. Peyton once again asked who was the father. She said mo son's fall names are Nathan John and Alexander Kyle Scott."

Nathan looked at Haley. Not really wanting to discuss this anymore.  
N-"are you sure you want to hear this?"  
H-"Please continue."  
N-"Everyone was in shock. As well was I. Lucas was the first person to say something. Lucas thought they were his. Because Brooke had a false alarm sometime last year. She said that one was this wasn't. Lucas said they never slept together again after everything that happened with them. She said we didn't and they weren't his. He asked who was the father. And in that moment. Brooke looked right at me at first.We caught each others eyes. Slowly she started walking towards me. Until she was standing right in front of me. I stared at her and the down at the baby in her arms. I will never forget what she said next. She said Nathan meet your son Alex. And Alex meet your daddy."

N-"There was dead silence for a long time. Lucas started asking all sorts of question. I had to tell them all what happened between Brooke and I. But the baby was all news to me. Lucas was furious at me. I turned to Brooke. I said I was confused. And asked her what made her think he was my son. She said your sons. Nathan your other son is here with a fever. I finally did the math in my head. I said if they are 2 1/2 months old they couldn't be mine. She said they were mine. And they were born a month early. I looked down at Alex who was is Brooke's arms. She asked if I wanted to hold him. I said I don't know. But finally Brooke put him in my arms. I was scared at first. But when Alex looked up at me. I can't describe the feeling that I had in that moment. So many things were going threw my head. Like reading my mind Brooke said. They look just like you. The doctor came back out. And said Brooke could go see her son now. She turned to me and asked if I would like to meet my other son. I said sure. Brooke handed Alex to one of her friends. She said for him to be good. And that mommy and daddy are going to see your brother. Then we both walked down the hall. And the first thing I knew. I heard was his crying. Brooke was worried about the crying too. But the nurse said he was fine. Just scared of where he was at. Brooke said he wasn't use to all the doctors and nurses around him. Brooke walked over to Nathan's crib and picked him up. I stayed by the door. Not wanting to intrude with them. Just after a few seconds in Brooke's arms did he start to calm down. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. she was so loving and caring towards both of the boys. After Nathan calmed down she put him back in the crib. She said to him. There is someone else who is here to see you Nathan. Brooke turned to me. She said don't be afraid. I slowly walked over to them. she said Nathan your daddy is here too."

N-"I finally said to Brooke. I wanted to believe they were mine. She said it was alot to take in. And she understood that. She told me she had a paternity test done after they were born. Don't know how but they were mine. She said she was relieved that they were mine. She knew there was a chance they were Felix's. She told me what her pregnancy was like. But when she was in her early 8th month. She woke up in the middle of the night. Some cramping started. She got to the hospital quickly. When they did the ultrasound. The umbilical cords were wrapped around their necks. They had to do a C-section right away. And they were born a month ahead of schedule. Nathan was alot smaller than Alex. Nathan was only about 5 pounds. Alex was about 6 pounds. Brooke told me the doctors didn't think either one of them would make it. But they both proved everyone wrong. But not Brooke. She knew they would make it. And you know why she knew they would?"  
H-"Why is that Nathan?"  
N-"Because they were mine. She said she knew they would make it. Because they were mine and they were just like me. And for me I didn't think my life was so incomplete. But those two boys in there. Have given me back my life. I didn't know I was going to have kids. But once I held them in my arms that all changed. I never knew how much love I could have for someone so quickly. But I love them both. And I'm going to be a better father to them. Then my father was to Lucas and I. And I'm glad I can be apart of something to special as a child." Haley looked at him.  
H-"And you are sure they are yous?"  
N-"Yes for the last time. Because I also had a paternity test done while Nathan was in the hospital. And the test proved 100 that they were my sons."

Haley just stood there listening to Nathan. Going on and on about his sons. Sons he had with Brooke.  
H-"Why did you do it?"  
N-"Do what?"  
H-"Sleep with Brooke." With tears in her voice.  
N-"It just happened. I didn't set out to sleep with her. We were both hurt and upset. And we found comfort in each other.I know I should feel ashamed or guilty about it. And I did for a while. But I don't feel that way anymore."  
H-"Would you have told me about this?"  
N-"I wasn't going to. But you left before I had the chance. I was going to tell you the day you left me. All I got is a note saying you were in love with Chris and divorce papers from you. What I got that night with Brooke was even better. I got two wonderful sons."  
H-"What about Brooke?"  
N-"What about her. But mark my words. Don't say anything negative about her around me."  
H-"What I meant was what you feel about her?"  
N-"She is a great friend. And the mother of my sons. But why should you care Haley. We aren't together anymore. You left me remember for Chris. And by the looks of it. You have moved on. OR was that your intention. Just to rub your happiness in my face. Making sure I was miserable. And I will tell you. I was miserable up until 2 days ago. Anybody will tell you. I was an asshole, jerk anything you name it. But that changed when Brooke came back into town. Then get even better when I learned I fathered children."  
H-"I guess there is nothing left to say. I came here to tell you me news. And then you dump your news on me."  
N-"Did you expect for me to be happy to see you again Haley. You left me broken hearted. If you are so happy with your life. Why should this matter to you. You go on with your life. And I will go on with mine."  
H-"That was before I learned you cheated on me. While we were married. And then knocked up the slut of all sluts."

That pissed Nathan off even more. Nathan walked over to the door and opened it.  
N-"Leave."  
H-"What?"  
N-"I said leave. I will not let you talk about Brooke like that. So i suggest you leave. And don't come back."  
H-"Since when did you start defending Brooke's honor."  
N-"Been about a year now. She happens to be a good person. And she's a wonderful mother. And I'm glad she the mother of my children. Now if you don't mind I want you to leave."  
H-"We aren't done talking. I'll leave when we are done talking."  
N-"What is left to say Haley. We both said what we needed to be said to each other. Let's leave it at that."

Before Haley could reply. Nathan's phone rang.  
N-"I have to get that." Nathan walked over to the phone.  
N-"Hello?"  
B-"How are my babies."  
N-"Hello to you too Brooke."  
B-"Hello Nathan. How are my babies. They are still alive right?"  
N-" Ha Ha very funny. And the boys are fine. They are sleeping."  
B-"I shouldn't be very much longer."  
N-"Take all the time you need we will be fine."  
B-"I just don't want to come home to a mess." Jokingly.  
N-"That is funny. Considering the way your hotel room looked this morning."  
B-'Hey you try waking up 5 times a night. Trying to keep track of two people. Who don't play along your schedule."  
N-"You poor thing."  
B-"I know but I've got you to help me now."  
N-'Right back at you."  
B-"Well I better let you go. Peyton is glaring at me. To get off the phone. I just wanted to see if everything is going all right."  
N-"Everything is fine Brooke. Don't worry."  
B-"Hard not to."  
N-"I'll see you later."  
B-"Give my babies a kiss for me."  
N-"I will. Bye Brooke."  
B-"Bye Nathan." And they both hung up.

Nathan turned around with a smile on his face. To see Haley still there. He totally forgot that she was still here.  
N-"Haley I think it's best of you leave. Brooke will be back soon. And I don't want to disturb the boys anymore. Than already have today."  
H-"Brooke is living here in our place."  
N-"My place and yes she is moving it today. It's just a trial period. Just to see how things go. And it's a chance for the boys to bond with both their mother and father at the same time."  
H-"I don't know what hurts worse. You telling me about your sons. Or you relationship with Brooke."  
N-"I don't have a relationship with Brooke. Except co-parents to our kids. And she is my friend. And she has been for along time. Haley let's not hurt each other anymore. In the end we weren't meant to get married I see that now. We jumped into things to quickly. We both hurt each other. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way. But I have to move on with my life. I can't be stuck the way I have been for the last year. It's not fair how you can be so happy in your life. But I can't be happy in mine. And that is the way you want it. You happy and me miserable and alone. But I'm not alone anymore. I have my sons. And they are all I'm going to need for now. So go back to Chris and be happy. I wish you nothing but the best. But from here on out. We are nothing more to each other."

Haley slowly walked to the door. And opened it.  
H-"Nathan I'm sorry that I hurt you. It wasn't my intention. Yes I am happy with Chris. And I love him and our son. And I also want you to be happy. You may not think that. Just take care of yourself. And be a good day to your boys. That I know you are going to be. It's best if we don't see each other. It hurts all around. I hurt you and you hurt me.Let's leave it at that." With that Haley opened the door and left.Leaving Nathan just standing there. But was broke out of his daze. With the boys crying. Nathan walked into the bedroom to get the boys.  
End of chapter 13

Next chapter  
Brooke side of things  
She talks to Ryan, Seth, Marrissa, and Summer.  
Has lunch with Peyton.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

A/N This chapter follows the events of what Brooke was doing. Not knowing Nathan was facing Haley alone.

Setting Brooke's hotel-room  
Brooke is in her hotel room Packing the rest of their stuff up. Making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She was in the mist of packing when Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer walked in. The four of them were confused as to why she was packing.  
Seth-"Brooke what are you doing?"  
B-"Packing."  
Seth-"Why are we going back?"  
B-"No I'm not going back just yet."  
M-"Then why are you packing?"  
B-"Nathan asked me to move in for a few days. While I figure out what I'm going to do."  
Sum-"When did this happen?"  
B-"An hour ago."  
Sum-"So you are moving in with Nathan." Ryan, Summer, Seth and Marissa gave Brooke a look. She knew what they were hinting at something. And she didn't like it.  
B-"It's not what you guys think. But it's not what you think. He asked me to move in with they boys. So he can spend more time with them. It's not permanent. And I made a fuss about it. When he asked me. But I couldn't refuse when he said. I have had more time to bond with our sons. Then he has had. And I felt guilty once again for keeping Nathan and Alex from him all this time. In the short time he has known them. He is a good dad. I always knew he would be. I just didn't give him a chance at being a dad in the beginning. I was just to chicken to come clean with Nathan."

Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth looked at Brooke. And could tell she was feeling guilty. For keeping Nathan away from his sons for this long. Ryan walked up to her till he was standing in-front of her.  
R-"Brooke look at me." Brooke looked up at him.  
R-"You were only trying to do what was best for your sons."  
B-"No Ryan it's not. I kept them away from their father. Because I was to chicken to face Nathan. And what we had done together."  
Seth-"Brooke that is the guilt talking. But everything is fine now. You told Nathan what you came here to tell him."  
B-"I would have told him the truth. He would have been there when they were born. He would have encouraged them to fight. Nathan won't say it to my face. But he's a little furious with me. That I didn't tell him. He missed alot."  
M-"Brooke no he didn't not really. You told him before he missed anymore. He hasn't missed them rolling over yet. First tooth, walking, crawling, their first words. They haven't done all that yet. And from what we can already tell. The boys love their dad already." Brooke smiled.  
B-"Yeah I know."  
M-"Brooke don't start second guessing yourself now. What matters now is. That Nathan knows and he's a good dad."  
B-"I know what you all saying is true. But I look back and wonder if things would have been. If I told Nathan from the start. But I would have moved to California. And not met you all. If it weren't for uncle Sandy Aunt Kirsten and you all. I don't know how my life would have turned out. Most certainty not like it had. I have 2 wonderful sons, great friends. I feel at peace for the first tome in my life."  
Seth-"I'm glad to see you happy Brooke. You deserve to be happy."  
B-"Thanks Seth. So what is your guys plans. I don't know how much longer I will be here. So if you guys need to get back I understand."  
R-"We haven't talked about it yet. But in the meantime we will stay here."  
Sum-"What are your plans for today?"  
B-"I'm going to have lunch with Peyton. I promised I would catch up with her. Then after that I'm going to Nathan's to see my sons. Why don't you come with me. I really would like you to meet her."  
M-"We don't want to intrude."  
B-"You won't be."  
R-"Alright but let's go. I'm getting kind of hungry."  
M-"You are always hungry babe." Marissa laughed at the look on Ryan's face.  
B-"OK just let me get the rest of this stuff ready. And out to the car."  
R-"We'll help." 10 minutes later everything was in the car and they took off.

Setting Karen's Cafe  
Peyton is sitting at the counter waiting for Brooke. She turned when she heard the door open. And saw Brooke walk in with the others. Brooke walked up to Peyton and they embraced each other.  
P-"Hey Brooke."  
B-"Right back at you." Brooke turned to the others.  
B-"Peyton I would like you to meet some friends of mine. Ryan Atwood, Marissa Copper, Summer Roberts. And my adorable sometimes dorky cousin Seth Cohen. Guys this is my best friend Peyton Sawyer."  
P-"Hey everyone." Shaking each other their hands.  
R, M, S, S-"Hey."  
P-"Why don't we sit down."  
B-"You don't mind if they join us."  
P-"No not at all. I would like to hear everything about what happened."  
B-"I already told you what had happened."  
P-"Brooke you are talking to someone that know all about you."  
B-"Peyton there is nothing more to tell."  
P-"Liar." Peyton knew Brooke's wasn't telling her everything.  
M-"Why don't we sit down. And Brooke can tell the whole thing."  
B-"Marissa I told Peyton everything there is to tell."  
M-"Brooke I know you too. She won't tell anyone what you tell her."  
B-"Alright let's sit down."

As they were heading to a table. Lucas and Jake walked in. They all waved to each other. Lucas and Jake made their way over to them. Jake walked up to Peyton and kissed her cheek.  
J-"Hey baby."  
P-"Hi yourself." Smiling back to him.  
J-"What are you doing here?"  
P-"Having lunch with Brooke. And you?"  
J-"Hanging out with Lucas. We are going to the river-court to shoot some hoops."  
P-"Sounds fun."

Brooke turned to Jake and Lucas.  
B-"Jake, Lucas I would like you to meet some friends of mine. Ryan Atwood, Marissa Cooper, Summer Roberts and my cousin Seth Cohen. Guys these two are Jake Jagelski and Lucas Scott. Jake is Peyton's boyfriend. And Lucas is Nathan's half-brother and the boys uncle." They all shook hands. Seth looked at Lucas and glared at him.  
Seth-"So you are Lucas."  
L-"yeah."  
Seth-"you know I should really be mad at you. For hurting my cousin the way you did. Not to mention the way you treated Nathan and Alex."  
B-'Seth is't OK. Lucas and I settled things this morning."  
L-"It's OK Brooke."  
B-"Lucas why don't Ryan and Seth hang out with you."  
M-"That is not a bad idea."  
L-"that is fine with me. Jake do you mind if they come along."  
J-"No I don't mind. What do you say guys. Want to shoot hoops with us?"  
R&S-"Yeah."  
Seth-"Beats listening to girlie talk all afternoon. Yeah hoops sounds good to me." With that said Brooke busted out laughing. And couldn't stop.  
P-"What is so funny Brooke?"  
B-"Nothing if you know Seth at all. You would know he is athletically challenged." Ryan, Marissa and Summer started laughing as well.  
B-"Seth knows less about basketball than I do."  
Seth-"I don't know why are you laughing Brooke. You don't know that much about it either."  
B-"Seth you forget I was a cheerleader for the basketball team. But I don't have patients for playing it. Lucas tried teaching me once. I know the basics of it. And that is all I need to know."  
L-"Come on guys we'll have fun."  
Seth-"Alright let's go" Jake kissed Peyton, Ryan kissed Marissa, Seth kissed Summer. Brooke watching all that. She wished she could get a kiss like that. But what she really wanted that kiss to come from Nathan. But she will never reveal that to anyone. With last goodbyes to everyone. Lucas, Jake, Ryan and Seth all walked out of the cafe.

As soon as the guys left. The girls went to sit down at a table. Karen came over to them.  
K-"What can I get you ladies?"  
B-"I'll have a burger and fries with a diet coke."  
K-"And you all?"  
M, S, P-"The same."  
K-"I'll be back with your order shortly." Karen walked back to the counter. To put their order in. Peyton turned to Brooke.  
P-"Brooke I want to hear everything from the night of formal to the day you returned here."  
B-"Peyton I've told you everything there is to tell. I slept with Nathan. I got pregnant didn't intend to but I did. My pregnancy was a normal one. The first couple of months were pretty tough with the morning sickness and all. Throughout my whole pregnancy the only fear I had was. The child then later children I was carrying were Felix's. I know I would have loved them if they turned out to be his. But then the most amazing moment I had when I found out I was pregnant. Was when I heard the heartbeat for the first time. Peyton in that moment I'll never forget. I knew I loved them more than I thought possible. But I did I didn't even care that they might be Felix's. I was 3 months pregnant when I found out I was pregnant with twins. That was also scary. I mean taking care of one child is hard. But two that was alot to take in. But once I did I couldn't have been more happier. That all changed early in my 8th month. I woke up in the middle of the night with alot of cramping. Something was telling me something wasn't right. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. But I walked out of the beach house and into the main house to wake up my aunt. She took me to the hospital right away. When I was checked in they did an ultrasound. And found out their cords were wrapped around their necks. I've was never been that scared in my entire life. It still was a little early for them to be born. It was too soon. When they told me they had to do an emergency C-Section right away. Hearing all of this scared me even more. My aunt Kirsten was with me the whole time. But she wasn't the one I really wanted by my side. It was Nathan the one I wanted with me. I know he would have supported me. Trying to keep me calm. When they were born they went right into NICU. They wouldn't let me see them until a day after they were born. But when I looked at them. I knew right away they were Nathan's. But they both were so tiny. Alex weight 6 pounds. But Nathan only weighted about 5 pounds. Nathan was the one that struggled more than Alex did. There was a couple times in the first month. They didn't think either of them would make it. But I knew they both were going to pull threw. I knew because they were both just like their daddy. Both strong and brave just like their dad. I had a paternity test done while they were in the hospital. And they confirmed what I already knew. That Nathan Scott was the father of my children. And to my relief I finally knew who fathered them. I wouldn't leave their sides for the first 2 weeks of their lives. Everyone else around me was worried. But every day my sons proved the doctors wrong. They started gaining weight. And getting stronger and stronger everyday. And when I walked out of that hospital with both of my sons. Was an amazing feeling. But then from alot of convincing from my friends. That I knew it was time for Nathan to know he was a father. I was going to tell him that day at the river-court in private. I didn't want to tell him the way I did. But as you know now. I have seen him with the boys. I can see already how much he loves them. And the boys love him already."

Brooke stopped talking. And remained quit for sometime.  
Sum-"Brooke are you OK?"  
B-"Yeah I'm fine. Now that the boys and Nathan have bonded together. I don't know if I could ever separate them now."  
P-"What do you mean?"  
B-"I only came back to do what needed to be done. Then I was going to to back. Now everything has changed."  
P-"Brooke you were going to leave again?"  
B-"Yeah I was. Peyton I'm sorry. But Tree Hill isn't my home anymore. I went somewhere. Where people didn't judge me for what I did. They supported me. They accepted me for who I am. And I felt like I had a family for the first time in my life. And they were there for me and my sons."  
P-"Brooke I can't believe you would say that. Do you know how worried sick about I was about you. You up and leave without telling anyone where you were going. Or if you would be back. Never-mind you don't call me your best friend. Ever since you left. There wasn't a day I did think about you. Wondering if you were OK. If you would have told me what was happening with you. I could have been there for you."  
B-"Peyton I'm sorry I put you threw that. I couldn't tell you. Because I knew you would tell Nathan. And I didn't want to ruin things between any of us. Especially Nathan and Haley. Haley and I were starting to become friends. I didn't want anyone to hate me."

Before anyone could say anything. Karen came back with their order. Karen smiled and Brooke and the others.  
K"Enjoy your meal."  
All-"thank you." Karen turned to Brooke.  
K-"Brooke where are Nathan and Alex? I would have loved to have seen them again."  
B-"I'll bring them by whenever you want. But right now they are with their daddy." She said smiling.  
K-"Hope to see them soon." With that Karen turned and left. Brooke took her cell-phone out of her purse. And started dialing.  
P-"Who are you calling?" Brooke didn't say any thing. waiting for him to pick up. She felt relieved when he finally picked up.

A/N Think back to last chapter Read it again to know what was said.On the phone conversion between Nathan and Brooke.

When Brooke got off the phone. All 3 girls were looking at her. Brooke saw the look of their faces.  
B-"What?"  
M-"You know what."  
B-"No I don't."  
P-"If no one is going to say it then I am. What is going on with you and Nathan?"  
B-"Nothing we are friends and co-parents together."  
M, P, S- Um-um." Brooke looked at them.  
B-"Ladies you are reading to much into this. Yes I think Nathan is a great person. That night of the formal. I saw a side of Nathan I've never seen before. The side he doesn't let most see. He can be awfully sweet when he is not being a jerk. He is a good dad to our boys. Just from the last couple of days. I've also seen the way our boys are with him. Nathan and Alex haven't know Nathan that long. But in their minds. That man that holds them and comforts them. They acknowledged him as daddy."  
P-"Brooke you and Nathan have a connection. That not alot of people have."  
B-"Yeah we share children."  
P-"It goes alot deeper than that. You weren't here when Nathan turned back into his old self. He was drinking alot. Cutting school. When he did show up he was pretty much drunk. He was rude to everybody. He pretty much bit every ones head off. If it hadn't been for Deb, Jake, Lucas and myself. Who knows how far gone he would have got."  
B-"Poor Nathan. Peyton I just couldn't face what we had done. That is why I left. But it wasn't because I left. It was because Haley left him."  
P-"Brooke you aren't really listening. His whole attitude changed. When you left."  
B-"Peyton don't read to much into that OK."

End of chapter 14

Next chapter

Haley shows up at the café

Brooke and Peyton see Haley

Brooke and Haley get into it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Setting Karen's café

Before Peyton could say anything. Her attention was pulled into a different direction.  
P-"Oh my god." Peyton was the first one to see Haley walk in. And she couldn't believe what she saw. What she saw was a pregnant Haley. Haley didn't see Peyton or the others. She walked into the cafe and walked to the counter. Karen turned to see Haley standing there. Karen smiled at Haley and walked over to her.  
K-"Haley this is a surprise."  
H-"Hi I came for a visit."  
K-"You look good."  
H-"Thanks."  
K-"How far along are you?"  
H-"Five months I wanted to tell everyone before word got out."  
K-"I assume Kris is the father."  
H-"He's the only one I've been with. We are engaged to be married."  
K-"That is great Haley I hope you are happy."  
H-"I'm very happy."  
K-"You don't look happy."  
H-"I just came from seeing Nathan."  
K-"Oh."  
H-"I assume you know he is a father."  
K-"Yeah Nathan told everyone yesterday."  
H-"I just saw them."  
K-"They are cute."  
H-"Can't argue with that."  
K-"Haley I don't know all the details about what happened. But what I can tell you this. Nathan loves his boys. More then I think he knew he could. He just found out about them. A few days ago. But what I saw that day. Was a very devoted dad. I also will tell you Brooke is a wonderful mother. She isn't the same girl she use to be."  
H-"Karen let's not talk about Brooke. For all I care she can rot in hell for what she has done."

Brooke is still unaware that Haley was in the cafe. And talking to Karen.She looked at Peyton. Cause she didn't answer her question.  
B-"Peyton did you hear what I just said?" Peyton turned her attention back to Brooke.  
P-"Did you say something."  
B-"Yeah but what has your attention." Peyton turned her eyes to Karen. And without verbally saying anything. They both knew that Brooke and Haley shouldn't cross paths with each other right now. But it was too late. Brooke caught Peyton's eyes looking else where.  
B-"Peyton what are you looking at." Brooke turned to where Peyton was looking at.  
P-"No Brooke don't."

But it was too late. Brooke turned to see what Peyton saw. Brooke was completely shocked to see Haley. Who looked like she saw a couple months pregnant.  
B-"Oh my god is that Haley?"  
Sum & M-"Where?" They turned to see who Brooke was looking at.  
P-"Maybe we should get out of here."  
S-"Why?"  
P-"Because I don't think this would be a place to have a confrontation right now."  
B-"When did she get back?"  
P-"I don't know."

Meanwhile Karen was trying to keep Haley distracted. She gave Peyton a cue to let her know. To get Brooke out of here.  
P-"Come on let's go." They gathered their stuff and made their way to be door. They were very close of getting out the door. When Haley turned to see Peyton. She smiled at her.  
H-"Hey Peyton."  
P-"Hi Haley."  
H-"What's new with you." Peyton looked at Brooke and told her don't turn around.  
P-"I'm good Haley. Happy and in love."  
H-"Anyone I know."  
P-"Yeah Jake."  
H-"As in Jagelski."  
p-"That's the one."  
H-"Since when have you two been together."  
P-"A year now. He came back last year. And things happened after that. But I love him and Jenny."  
H-"That is great."  
P-"Wow look at you. You seem happy."  
H-"Thanks I'm very happy. More than I could have thought."  
P-"Congratulations on the baby. Who's the father if you don't mind me asking."  
H-"Thanks Peyton and no I don't mind you asking that. Kris is the father. We are getting married next month."

Brooke still standing there. Didn't turn around. But she was growing more furious by the second. Thinking how could Haley to this to Nathan. Nathan is one of a kind. Sweet, charming, sometime romantic funny, handsome. With his eyes and smile that couple melt your heart. And that god damn sexy body of his. He was one fine piece of man. She knows all to well now what that body looked like under those clothes. Those arms, those legs, those abs, those muscles, that ass, and that chest of his. Marissa and Summer looked over at Brooke. And knew immediately what she was thinking about. They both smirked at her. Brooke looked back.  
B-"What?" She whispered.

Brooke was brought back to Peyton and Haley's conversation.  
P-"Haley may I ask what you are doing here?"  
H-"I came to see Lucas and Karen. And to tell them my news. I also came to tell Nathan. I didn't want him hearing about this from someone else."  
B-"How noble of you." She said under her breath. And rolling her eyes. But Summer and Marissa heard her. And all three of them smiled.  
P-"Haley I would advise against that. Nathan has been threw alot. In this past year. You really hurt him leaving the way you did."  
H-"I'm not proud of the way I left. But I was following my heart. You can't help who you fall in love with."  
P-"You didn't tell him anything. No explanation why you were leaving. Just divorce papers."  
H-I'm sorry."  
P-"You should be. You made Nathan to be a better person. A better man. I'm not the person to say sorry to. It's Nathan that deserves that."  
H-"I just came from his place."  
P-"You did?"  
H-"Yeah we argued. I guess in the end we both hurt each other. He hurt me too Peyton."  
P-"How?" Already knowing what he did.  
H-"He slept with Brooke. While we was still married to me."  
P-"Haley to be honest with you. You weren't very faithful to him either."  
H-"Peyton I don't want to argue. But that is not all he had to tell me. Turns out he knocked her up too."  
P-"Yeah I know. I found out myself a couple days ago."  
H-"I thought Brooke was my friend. But I was wrong about that. You know what I hate Brooke and Nathan. They can both rot in hell for all I care."  
P-"Haley it wasn't like that."  
H-"I saw the boys while at Nathan's. They are adorable but bastards all the same if you ask me."

Brooke remained silent but that was the last straw. Summer and Marissa stood by their friends side. Trying to keep her calm. Bu that didn't stop her. Brooke slowly turned around to face Haley. For the first time Haley notice Brooke was there. When Brooke was facing Haley She walked up to her.They did nothing but stare at each other. Everything seemed to have stopped and became quite. Brooke and Haley were caught up in staring at each other. They didn't hear to door open. And see Ryan, Seth, Lucas and Jake all walk in. Lucas was surprised to see Haley. he walked over to her and hugged her. Haley stopped her staring contest with Brooke. And hugged Lucas back. They pulled back from each other.  
L-"Haley it's great to see you. I've missed you." Haley smiled at him.  
H-"I missed you too." Lucas looked at Haley.  
L-"Well look at you. Congratulations."  
H-"Thanks."  
L-"How far along are you?"  
H-"Five months."  
L-"Do you what you are having?"  
H-"A boy."  
L-"Who's the father?"  
H-"Kris is. We are engaged and to be married next month."  
L-"Wow alot has changed."  
H-"You can say that."  
L-"How long you here for?"  
H-"A couple of days. I thought I owed Nathan that much. I didn't want him finding out from someone else about this."  
L-"Have you talked to him?"  
H-"Yeah I've seen him. I also found alot of stuff. Not only did Nathan cheat on me with Brooke. While we were married. He also got her pregnant with 2 bastards." She said with more venom then the last time.  
L-"Haley!" Surprised at her.  
L-"Haley you are talking about my nephews."  
H-"Your bastard nephews."

Brooke is beyond furious right now. That was the 3rd time she has said that awful word. And the second person who has called her sons that. Brooke stepped closer to Haley. She got right in her face. Brooke just stared at her with hatred.  
B-"Haley I will give you this one warning. You call my sons that again. Pregnant or not I will slap you so hard you won't know what hit you. But I won't be afraid to tell you what I really feel about you."  
H-"Please you can't hurt me."  
B-"I could but I won't. If you weren't pregnant. I would mop the floor with you. You will not talk about my sons like that. I won't stand for it. They are sweet innocent babies. Almost 3 months old. And they have already been threw their fair share of troubles. For the first month of their lives. They both struggled just to survive. You are the 2nd person that has called my sons that since I got here. And I decked the first one who called them that. I won't be afraid to do the same thing to you."  
H-"Please you don't care about anyone but yourself. Especially those 2 boys."

Brooke had about enough of her. Before she could even thinking about it her hand flew up. But Ryan caught her hand before she did anything. Haley looked like she was about ready to do the same. But Lucas held her back. Both Ryan and Lucas were relatively strong. But trying to hold back two angry women was tough even for them.  
R-"Brooke take it easy. And who is that?"  
B-"Ryan that is Haley."  
R-"Oh." Still having a good grip on her.  
H-"And this must be your latest guy. Where you meet him?"  
M-"Back off girl he is mine."  
B-"Not that I owe you anything now. But Ryan is a friend. We aren't like that. We are like brother and sister. And be grateful that he is here. He is about the only one that can get threw to me when someone has me pissed I would like nothing more than to hit that person."  
R-"I want to tell you something Haley. I will tell you Brooke is a wonderful mother. You are completely wrong about her. She loves her sons more than anything. I should know because I was there. When she found out she was pregnant with them. I was there all the way threw her pregnancy. All the way to the delivery of the babies. I was there when she spent day after day with Nathan and Alex while they were in the hospital. While they were fighting to survive she was there. There were days when we practically had to drag her out of the hospital. So she could sleep. She has raised them on her own for 2 months. But she finally decided it was time to tell Nathan. He had 2 children. She would have told him even if you two were still together. You are part of the reason she didn't tell him for so long. She made a wrong choice sleeping with Nathan she knows that. But her children aren't one of them." Brooke smiled at Ryan.  
B-"Thanks Ryan. You can ease up on the grip a bit." Ryan eased the grip he had on Brooke. But didn't entirely let go of her.  
R-"You're welcome."

Brooke turned to Haley.  
B-"Haley my sons are everything to me. I would give my own life. If it meant saving theirs. They are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm going to protect them at all costs. They are innocent babies that can't defend themselves right now. They are innocent babies that didn't do anything to you. You left Nathan behind and didn't look back. Now you show up here now. Not to tell him yourself your news. You showed up here to prove to Nathan you have moved on with your life and hasn't. Or maybe you showed up here to rub it into his face your happiness. Never mind you crushing his heart even more than you already have. You don't care about Nathan or his feelings. You only care about yourself. But I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore than you already have. But just so we are clear on one thing. You are not to mention my sons names like you just did. Their names are Alexander Kyle and Nathan John Scott. I want to ask you something only you can answer for me.These people don't know it yet."  
H-"Go ahead."  
B-"Was your pregnancy planned?"  
H-"No."  
B-"Were you scared when you found out? You were carrying a child inside of you. Your child."  
H-"As first I was. But as time went on. I found complete joy. Why are you asking this Brooke?"  
B-"Because what you feel like now about being pregnant with a child. Is what I felt like when I found out I was pregnant. After I found out I was pregnant. It didn't register for a while. I was scared at first. I was scared and happy at the same time. But you have something I never had with my pregnancy."  
H-"What is that?"  
B-"Someone to share it with. Share all the things that happen during pregnancy.You have someone who felt the same kind of scared and happiness one feels when you are expecting a child together. But that is my fault on my part. Nathan missed out on alot of things with mine. Like hearing their heartbeats for the first time. Or when I saw them for the first time on screen. Where I learned I was carrying twins. What it feels like for the first time when they kicked or moved for the first time. I can't change what I did. But Nathan deserved to know that he had 2 sons. I wasn't going to keep them away from him any longer. So you can hate me all you want. But keep my sons out of it. And one more thing. How would you like it. If someone called your son that you are carrying. That name I won't repeat."  
H-"I would knocked them clear across the room."  
B-"Now you know I would do the same if someone called my sons that.You see the shiner on Lucas's eye?"  
H-"Yeah."  
B-"That was from me. He not only said that name once. He said it twice. And that was all I could take. So then I decked him one. Which he apologize about that. You and I have one thing in common. We are both mothers. Who would do anything to protect their child. Now if you all will excuse me. I would like to get back to my sons." Brooke turned and walked away. Not saying another word.  
Everyone-"Brooke!." But she didn't hear them. And kept on going.

End of Chapter 15

Next Chapter  
Brooke Gets a call from her parents  
Brooke comes home to find Nathan in the dark and quiet. Nathan tells her Haley is in town and she was here.  
Brooke tells him she knows. And what had happened.

A/N Please tell me what you think. Will have more later


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Setting outside Nathan's house

15 minutes later Brooke pulled up to Nathan's beach-house. She sat in the car for a few minutes before going in. Before she got out her phone rang.  
B-"Hello?"  
Mrs.Davis-"Brooke it's mom."  
B-"Hi mom. Why are you calling?"  
Mrs.Davis-"Your father and I were wondering. If we could meet the boys." Brooke was surprised at this.  
B-"Yeah that would be fine. How about tomorrow around 1:00."  
Mrs.Davis-"1:00 is fine. And thanks again.  
B-"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Mrs.Davis-"See you tomorrow." And they both hung up.

Brooke got out of the car and made her way to the door. She noticed it was awfully dark. She slowly opened the door. And walked in. She turned on the lights. To see Nathan sitting on the couch in the dark. Nathan didn't even flinch when she turned on the lights. She walked over to Nathan slowly.  
B-"Nathan?" She said over and over. But nothing was working. Brooke went into the other bedroom to check on the boys. Who were both fast asleep. She smiled and the left quietly. She gently closed the door. And walked back over to the couch. And sat down next to Nathan.  
B-"Nathan." He still didn't respond. She tried shaking him that didn't work. She was running out of ideas to do. So she did one last thing. She gently took his face into her hands. And turned it so he was facing her.  
B-"Nathan talk to me. You are scaring me here." It took Nathan a while to realize someone was there with him. He felt someone touch his face. And talking to him. He said the one name that came to his mind.  
N-"Brooke?" Thinking it was his imagination.  
B-"Yeah I'm here Nate." Nathan put a hand to her face.  
N-"It's really you?"  
B-"Yeah it's really me. Are you OK?"  
N-"No."  
B-"Want to tell me about it." Nathan sighed.  
N-"Haley came back. She's pregnant with Kris's child. And they are getting married. Then I told her about you and me and Nathan and Alex. We argued and she left. I wanted to give you a heads up in case you bumped into her."  
B-"Too late for that. She came into the Cafe while us girls were there. Save you a long story. Things got pretty ugly. Haley said some things that pissed me off. Almost hit her when she said that word about my sons."  
N-"What word?"  
B-"The same one Lucas used."  
N-"Why that little bitch."  
B-"If it hadn't been for Lucas and Ryan who knows what could have happened."  
N-"Are you OK?"  
B-"Yeah I am fine. I knew she was going to be angry when she found out. And I can't blame her. But she crossed a line when she called my sons that."  
N-"She didn't hurt you did she?" Sounding concerned.  
B-"No but she royally pissed me off is what she did. Trying to justify for her coming back here. She claims she came back here to spare your feelings. Of when you found out about her. Give me a break. I mean wanting to tell you herself come on. Let's just say I laid into her good." Nathan smiled at her and rested his hand on her cheek.  
N-"You know I said the same thing to her when she came here. She came here expecting to hurt me. Not to know that I wasn't miserable at that moment. She doesn't have the power to hurt me anymore." Brooke touched his face again.  
B-"Are you OK about her?"  
N-"Yeah Haley and I were over along time ago."  
B-"But still it must hurt."  
N-"It does a little. But not so much when I'm with the boys."  
B-"They tend to put a smile on your face. When you are having a bad day."  
N-"Yeah they do."  
B-"How were they for you?"  
N-"They were fine they just went down a little while ago."  
B-"That is good did you give them a bath?"  
N-"Yes they both have been bathed, changed, fed and burped. And now they are both sleeping."  
B-"For now they will be up in a couple of hour wanting to eat again. I might as well start bringing in the rest of our stuff."

Brooke got off the couch and walked to the door. But slowly turned around.  
B-"Oh Nathan." Giving him a look.  
N-"Yeah Brooke." Smiling back at her.  
B-"You wouldn't help a weak girl out would you." Fluttering her eyes at him. Nathan slowly walked over to her. He knew she was flirting with him. So he could to the same.  
N-"What are you going to give me if I do."  
B-" Oh I don't know. What would you like?"  
N-"Oh I don't know. Maybe a massage after we are done. After all that hard work I would be doing." Brooke blushed.  
B-"If you are good maybe."  
N-"You are on." Nathan made his was to stand in-front of her. Brooke knew he was a little to close to her. Brooke looked up at him. They both looked at each other. And they both moved into each other. They leaned their heads forward. Their lips were about to meet. When a cry from the bedroom came. They both closed their eyes. And both stifled a groan. Brooke was the first one to pull away.  
B-"You get the bag. I'll go check on the little ones."  
N-"Sure make me do the bad job. While you do the good job."  
B-"Oh you big baby. It's not that much I promise."  
N-"OK but you owe me big time for this." Nathan walked out the door to get the bags. Brooke found her self staring at his back side as he was walking out. But her focus was interrupted when she hear a cry again. Brooke turned in the other direction. To check on her babies.  
B-"OK OK mommy is coming."  
End of chapter 16

Next Chapter  
The next day  
Brooke wake up to find Nathan walking around shirtless.  
Brooke, Nathan, Alex, and little Nathan have breakfast for the first time as a family.  
Brooke tells Nathan about the call from her parents. And they both take them to see them.  
Nathan, Brooke, Alex and little Nathan have a picnic in the park. But will they be interrupted when Haley and Lucas see them.  
Nathan asks Brooke on and date. And she accepts.  
And the sexually chemistry they both have. Will be even more stronger.

A/N Thanks everyone for being patients with me. And thanks for the feedback. And please keep them coming.The more replies I get the faster I get the next chapter out. Thanks again for reading.  
From,  
Kari


End file.
